In the Blink of an Eye
by Bella1300
Summary: Life can change in the blink of an eye. Amy and Ricky knew that all to well but just as lfe seems to be returning to normal, well as normal as life get's for teenage parents. They learn that lesson again, making them re-think everything they thought they-
1. Driving in the rain

**Summary:** Life can change in the blink of an eye. Amy Juergens and Ricky Underwood knew that all to well. Life had returned to normal, well as normal as it get's for teenage parents. They were about to learn that, for the second time, making them re-think everything they thought they knew…

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize, belongs to the shows creator(s), not me…

**A/N:**This story starts off a few day's after summer vacation official begins. Ben has already left for Italy but he will be mentioned and if people want me to continue with the story, he will eventually make an appearance. Yes, Ricky and Adrian are in a committed relationship :( I'm not sure if Amy would have her drivers license yet but in the last episode it said her birthday was a couple of months away. I'm not sure if it's over the summer or not but in this story, she does and I'm not sure how a teenager, working a minimum wage job, could afford his own apartment, let alone be able to sign a lease but going off the latest preview I saw for the show, Ricky has his own place. I'm not to sure if the story is going to follow the show after Ben returns from Italy. That's still a couple of episodes away but I've read some spoilers and I plan to work that into the story, whether they end up being true or not. What I'm trying to say is this story may become AU. If anyone had any further questions, let me know… R&R

Just a warning, this story is completely un-beta. All mistakes are mine and I apologize a head of time.

* * *

**Driving in the rain… **

Amy Juergens looked over at the clock on the microwave and let out a sigh. Ricky was late, again. When John was first born, he was always around. Showing up out of no where sometimes, to lend a helping hand or simply saying he missed his son and wanted to spend some time with him. Amy was hesitant to accept any help from Ricky or anyone else besides her mother, at first but quickly realized that Ricky was John's father and has the right, no not right but the responsibility of helping out. Slowly but surely, she learned to lean on him for support. Eventually, they found a common ground and dare they say, formed some kind of friendship, much to the dismay of Adrian and Ben.

Ricky had saved enough money from his job at the butcher shop, to get his own place. He always made sure John was taken care of and had everything he needed before putting a little away, out of each pay check. Amy hadn't even realized that he was saving up to get his own place and was shocked when he announced it that day in the hallway. He recently found a little apartment. Nothing extravagate, but it was still his and he had enough room for John.

The first time Amy dropped John off at Ricky's place, she felt uneasy, as any new mother would. But to make matters worse, when Ricky open the door, Adrian sat on the couch, looking rather bored. She gave Amy the same smile she always gave her. The one that said I'm tolerating you for the sake of Ricky. It took Amy ten minutes to give John to Ricky and another ten to leave. What bothered her the most was the insane jealously she felt towards Adrian as she walked to her car. Suddenly, she longed to be the one sitting on the couch spending time with Ricky and John.

It didn't take long for Ben to noticed that something was different after that night. They had made plans to go out to dinner since they knew Ricky would have John for the night but on the way back to her house, Amy called and cancelled saying she was to tired and wanted to catch up on some much needed sleep. Ben pretended not to noticed the longing glances he seen quickly pass over Amy's face when Ricky dropped John off the next day and after, at school. After Ben came clean about not wanting her to go with him to Italy, Amy was extremely upset. She refused to come to the airport to say good-bye and hung up the phone before he could tell her he loved her. It just reassured him that he made the right choice when he decided to tell Amy. He needed to experience life without his _'wife' _and her child. Which, as his father pointed out, may mean he wasn't as ready for family life as he thought he was.

John's whimpering from the car seat brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly made her way over to the table, where she had placed the car seat a couple of minutes ago, thinking Ricky would be there soon.

"It's alright, baby boy." Amy said soothingly as she un-buckled the buckles "Mommy's here."

Amy's eyes drifted back to the clock as she rubbed Johns back and silently cursed Ricky. Things seemed to have shifted lately and it was becoming a regular occurrence for Ricky to show up late when they had plans. He was supposed to be at her house fifteen minutes ago to pick up John so she could leave for work and if he didn't show up soon, she'd be late. A blot of lighten lit up the gloomy looking sky, followed closely by a loud crackle of thunder causing John to jump in his mothers arms before letting out a ear piercing wail.

"Aww, John it's alright." Amy said gently rubbing her hand up and down his back trying to sooth him.

After he let another loud wail out, a little to close to her ear, she pulled her head away and made a face. Repositioning the nearly four month old in her arms, she rubbed the tip of his pacifier across his lips. John pressed his lips together and scrunched up his face before letting out another wail. Amy let out a frustrating groan. She knew this cry. This was the _I want my daddy _cry. She heard it most night's after Ricky left. It would take her hours to calm him down and he would still wake up periodical through the night with the same little whimper.

When John wails turned into quite whimpers, Amy pulled out her cell phone and dial those all to familiar numbers, looking down at her son. "If it wasn't for you, I doubt that I even know his number." Not meaning it to sound as bad as it did, she quickly said "Not that I regret you. You're the only good thing that's come out of this situation."

"I agree."

"Ricky?" Amy questioned, startled by the sudden sound of his voice "How long have you been listen?"

"Long enough. What'd you need Amy?" he asked taken his arm off of Adrian shoulders, sitting up on the couch.

"Where are you?"

"My place."

"You're still at your place?" Amy voiced raised "Ricky, you were supposed to pick John up almost twenty minutes ago. Remember, you said you would watch him-"

"When you went to work." Ricky finished for her looking up at the clock _Shit, _he thought to himself _I'm late, again_. "Amy, I'll be there in ten minutes." he said getting up from the couch causing Adrian to roll her eyes. She turned on the couch to face him as he bent over to put his shoe's on.

"I don't have ten minutes, Ricky." Amy snapped, annoyed.

"Well, why'd you wait twenty minute to call me?" Ricky exclaimed standing up. He looked over at Adrian, who had an eyebrow raised in questioned at what was going on. Not wanting to have this conversation in front of her, even if she could only hear one side of it, Ricky walked towards his bedroom, pushing the door shut behind him.

Amy sat there not knowing what to say. Suddenly, she felt stupid for waiting twenty minutes. Why did she wait that long? _Because you thought he'd show up_, she thought. Without have time to stop herself, she snapped "Because I thought you'd show up but I see now this is becoming a habit. Look Ricky, if you had plans this afternoon, you could've said no. It's not a big deal-"

"I didn't" Ricky stopped himself to calm down "I don't have plans. I just…forgot." He hit his forehead with his palm, knowing how that sounded.

Amy sucked in a breath. That hurt more then she would ever admit. "I'll just take him to work with me. They won't mind." she said quietly.

"I'm on my way."

"I don't have time to wait."

"I want to spend the afternoon with my son." Ricky stated as he opened the bedroom door walking back towards the front door, picking up Adrian jacket and tossing it in her direction, telling her it was time to go.

"Fine. I'll just drop him off. I can't wait any longer." Amy said putting John back into his car seat before buckling the buckles.

"Ok." Ricky said uneasily "Are you sure?"

Amy rolled her eyes even though no one was around to see her. She had her license now for a little over a month but everyone seem a little over protective of her driving around with John in the car. Not that she was out joy ridng with her young son in the back seat but she was an inexperinaced driver and they tend to make mistakes, accidently which her parents along with Ricky have pointed out. Which was just one more thing added to the long list of things that annoyed her lately.

"It's fine Ricky. We'll see you in a couple of minutes." Amy said as the rain started pouring down. Amy and Ricky's attention were immediately focused out the windows at the sudden down pour.

"Call the daycare and tell them you're running a little late. I'll come and get you two and drop you off at work."

Amy was about to open her mouth when she heard Adrian sarcastically say "You can't be serious. What is Amy to afraid to drive in a little bit of rain?"

"It'll be fine. I'll see you in a few minutes." Amy said through clenched teeth before hanging up the phone.

She tossed her phone into her bag before picking it up along with the diaper bag. She pulled up the sun visor on the car seat before placing a blanket over the entire seat, making sure John was protected against the rain. She sat the car seat down by the door and grabbed her key's from her bag. Picking the car seat up, she open the front door and took a deep breath. Honestly, she was a little nervous driving in the down pour. She'd been driving a little over a year now but always with her mom or dad. She's only had her license for a little over a month and she's never drove in this bad of a down pour by herself, let alone with John in the car.

Shaking her head, Amy jogged towards the car, hitting the unlock button on the remote. Swing the back door opening, she maneuvered the car seat into the backseat before getting in and shutting the door.

"We made it, John." she said out of breath as she made sure the car seat clicked into place. She folded down the blanket to see John staring at her, sucking on his pacifier with a content look on his face.

"You ready to go see your Daddy?" she questioned, gently rubbing her finger over his soft cheek. John let out a coo before his eye drifted shut and the movement of his pacifier came to a stop. "Trust me, I know how you feel."

Amy stared at the middle of the car, contemplating whether or not she should attempted crawling up to the front inside of getting out of the car. Deciding against it, she took a deep breathe before hopping out of the back seat and getting into the front. Placing both bags in the passenger seat, Amy pulled out her cell phone and called the day care telling them she would be a little late. Telling her not to worry about it and to have a safe trip, she hung up the phone and started the car.

Her parent had surprised her with it on her birthday. It wasn't a brand new car but it was something reliable and safe. They had an agreement that she had to pay for the insurance and they would take care of the payments as long as she completed summer school, kept her grades up and kept her job.

She was right around the corner from Ricky's, waiting for the light to single the ok to turn. The windshield wipers swished back and forth barely leaving any visibility and to make matter's worse, John let out a sudden cry from the back seat when the thunder roared through the air.

"Shh, it's ok. We're almost there John." Amy said as the light turned green for the turning lane.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash drowned out the sounds of John's cries. Amy's screams echoed through the air as glass shattered all around her. Pain ripped through her body as she felt like she was being spun around in circles. The last thing she remembers before the darkness over came her was her sons cry's breaking through the silence.

* * *

**A/N:** As I said before, this is not beta…Sorry…So, is it horribly? Do you like it? Should I continue? Let me know…


	2. That's my son

A/N: Wow….seriously, Wow. Thanks so much for the reviews: soren191, dare2dream1996, allison, secretlifefan010109, : D, jlwood123, edward-and-bella-forever, BadGothicChick, kitty2525, Candice and hollowmeadow. I was shocked when I logged on today and saw all those wonderful reviews. I never expected that seriously THANK YOU…Also thanks to everyone who added me to their favorite stories, author alert list and favorite author…That means a lot to me too…I was going to wait and post after tonight's episode so I could see if George comes clean to Anne but after seeing the response to the first chapter I wanted to give you guys something. So this is kind of a filler chapter. I hope it lives up to everyone standers……

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, belongs to the shows creator(s), not me…

Just a warning, this story is completely un-beta. All mistakes are mine and I apologize a head of time.

* * *

**That's my son…**

A squad car pulled up to the scene and two police officers jumped out, rushing towards the badly mangled cars.

"I'll check on him. You check out the other car." one of the officers said when they saw a man sitting on the curb with a bloody cut across his forehead. The other officers nodded his head and took off towards the other car.

"Sir, can you tell me what happen?" the officer asked squatting down in front of the injured man.

"It was raining hard…"The man slurred "and then crash, bang, boom…everything went black."

The officer made a face as soon as the man opened his mouth. It was more then obvious that the man had been drinking. Deciding the man wasn't going to be able to shed any light on what happen, the officer helped him to his feet and led him towards the ambulance that just arrived. Paramedics rushed around to the back of the ambulance, swinging the doors open and helped the drunk man into the back.

"Have you had anything to drink today, sir?" the officer asked.

"Me?…No, no." The man said shaking his head "Not a drop."

The officer looked at one of the paramedics, who just nodded his head, answering the unspoken questioned that was passed between the two. The officerswent to ask another question when he heard "There's a baby in the back." Whipping his head around, he saw his partner trying to open the back door of the other mangled car. Not giving the man a second look, the officer rushed towards the car, yelling "Go around to the other side. There's no way you're going to get that door open."

The officer nodded and ran around to the other side of the car while the other looking in the driver side window. "Miss, can you hear me?" he asked while checking for a pulse on the unresponsive girl.

"This door isn't opening, either. The frame of the car is tweaked." The officer called form the other side of the car.

"I've got a pulse. It's weak but it's there. Try the front door. If that doesn't work, we'll have to smash out the rear window."

The officer nodded his head as he reached for the door handle, letting out a breath when the door opened. Climbing into the car, he looked over the girl before looking up at his partner "Her leg is pinned between the door and the dash. We're going to need the jaws of life. How's the other driver?"

The officer looked up at his partner, giving him a look "He's drunk."

Shaking his head, he checked out the car seat before pulling the handle on the back to unclip it. Carefully avoiding the injured girls head, he maneuvered the car seat to the front of the car, looking over the screaming baby. Not wanting to pull the folded blanket over the car seat, incase there was glass hidden in it, he shrugged off his coat and placed it over it.

"I'm going to take him over to the other ambulance. There's two bag's in the front seat. Her id might be in one. The other looks like a diaper bag."

The officer nodded, stepping out of the way of the firemen so they could start working on freeing Amy. Noticing that the traffic had came to a stop, he said " I'll grab them and then ask around to see if anyone saw anything, see if I can find the person that called it in."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Secret Life ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ricky stared out the window of his apartment, overlooking the parking lot. His eyes drifted from the window to the clock before looking back out the window. "They should be here by now." he mumbled under his breath.

"Is she really that scared to drive in the rain?" Adrian asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Come on, Adrian. You weren't even a little bit nervous driving when you first got you license?"

"No."

"Of course not." Ricky mumbles under his breath "You and Amy are completely different. Why would I think you had that in common?"

Adrian sat up on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest, her glossed lips pressed together, saying "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." Ricky said shaking his head. He didn't mean for her to hear that. He felt his stomach tighten when an ambulance rushed by the apartment complex, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

"No Ricky, you're right. Amy and I are completely different. What I want to know is why you said it like it was such a bad thing."

"I didn't say it like it was a bad thing." Ricky said trying to defend himself as another ambulance rushed by. "Something's going on."

"Something's going on? Between you and Amy? I swear to god, Ricky-"

"Nothing going on between Amy and me. I thought you were over this whole jealously thing you had with her. She's John's mom, Adrian. She's always going to be in the picture." Ricky exclaimed, cutting Adrian off "Something's going on outside. Two ambulances just rushed by."

Adrian stood up and muted the tv. Glaring at Ricky as she walked over to the window, she stood in front of him and listened for a minute. "Whatever's going on must be close by. I can still hear the sirens pretty good."

Ricky felt the knot in his stomach tighten even more and he could feel that something was wrong. Rushing to the door, he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket to call Amy. Skipping every other step, he made it to the front door of his apartment complex just as Amy's voicemail picked up.

"Ricky, I'm sure everything's fine." Adrian said coming up from behind him.

Ricky ignored her as he jogged to the street. He's hands locked together behind his head and he felt his heart rate jump at the scene he saw two blocks down. The corner where Amy would turn to come to his place was completely closed off, in every direction and there were three ambulances, a fire truck and a couple cop cars squatter around. Breaking into a run, he only slowed his pace to push his way to the front of the crowd that had gathered.

Ricky reached the front to see an officer carry a car seat around to the back of one of the ambulances. It was covered by the cops coat, so he couldn't see what it looked like. The cop purposely sat the car seat down in the back of the ambulance, so the back of it was facing the crowd before taking the coat off of it. He felt his heart stop when he saw the blanket laying under the coat. He knew John had a blanket just like that. The cop pulled the door shut a little, blocking the view completely as the paramedic took the baby out of the car seat.

"John." Ricky whispered before ducking under the crime scene tape that was put up to block the crowd from getting any closers.

"Hey, you can't go over there son." A nearby cop said putting his arms out to stop Ricky from going any further.

"That's my son." Ricky said struggling to get out of the officers grip. "That's my son." He said again getting the attention of the officer that sat the car seat in the back of the ambulance.

The officer nodded and the cop instantly let go of Ricky. As he approached the back of the ambulance, Ricky finally got a clear view of the car accident. A green car was sitting in the middle of the intersection, with the front end smashed in. Down the street, sat Amy's black car, with the entire driver side crunched in. He saw the firemen pull the drivers door back just enough for the paramedic to lift Amy's lifeless body out of the car.

John's loud cry made Ricky tare his eyes away from the gruesome scene to the back of the ambulance, where John laid on the stretcher, arms waving and legs kicking as he let out another loud cry. Snapping out of the trance he seem to be in, Ricky jumped into the ambulance, pushing the paramedics hands away so he could pick his son up.

"It's alright, John. Daddy's got ya." Ricky said holding the infant out in front of him, to check for himself that the baby way ok. His eyes went wide when he say the blood on the arm of his son.

"It's alright." The paramedic said "It's just a small cut. A piece of glass must have nicked his arm. But I'm going to needed you to lay John back down on the stretcher so I can get a better look at him." Ricky nodded as he laid John down and jumped slightly when the back doors slammed shut. The paramedic let out a soft chuckle, saying "We thought you'd want to ride to the hospital."

Once again, Ricky just nodded his head. Laying down on his side, he leaned over John and gently laid his had on his stomach, rubbing his thumb back in forth. The infants cry's subsides as his eyes focused on his daddy's face. Ricky quickly looked over at the paramedic before turning back to his son.

"How's um…." he stop to clear his throat "How's Amy?"

"I'm really not sure, they brought your son to me. I haven't seen the dir- I mean Amy. I'm not sure what her statues is." The paramedic answered.

"Are we good to go?" Another paramedic asked, getting behind the wheel.

"Yeah," The paramedic looked up from Johns arm at Ricky before asking "How's the girl?"

The driver quickly looked in his rearview mirror and noticed Ricky for the first time. "She stable but unconscious. Her leg is broke in at least one place if not more. They'll know more once they examine her."

Ricky never looked up from his sons face as he absorbed the information. He was so thankful that he son was alright but he found himself biting his tongue, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to escape as he silently said a pray asking for Amy to be ok. John needed his mom and even though he wouldn't say it out loud, he needed Amy.

Adrian watched as the ambulance, with Ricky in the back, pulled away. It wasn't until then that she got a clear shot of Amy's car being pulled up on to tow truck. Pushing her way out of the crowd, she waited until she was outside Ricky's apartment complex before pulling out her phone.

"Grace, be ready in ten minutes. I'll be there to pick you up."

"Wait a minute Adrian. "Grace said from the other side on the phone "What's going on?"

"Amy and the baby were in a car accident."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Secret Life ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They arrived at the hospital right behind the ambulance that had Amy in the back of it. Ricky hopped put grabbing the car seat as the paramedic carried John into the hospital. He got a clear look at Amy as the paramedic pulled the stretcher out of the back and felt the lump in his throat rise again. Her eye's were closed still and her arms were lip at her side. She had a couple of cuts on one hand and on the side of her face. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion as a group of doctors and nursed instantly surrounded the stretcher and rushed it passed him.

"Sir," the paramedic said putting his hand on Ricky's shoulder "The doctor took your son this way."

Ricky turned and followed the paramedic into a small room where John laid in one of those plastic bed's they put newborns in, surrounded by nurses.

"Is he allergic to anything?" One of them asked when Ricky walked into the room.

Shaking his head no, Ricky sat down the car seat before taken a seat in a chair by the wall, feeling completely helpless as the nurses check out his son. When they went to push the carrier out of the room, Ricky stood up to follow only to be stop by a nurse.

"Sorry, but you can't come with us. Hospital policy. Everything seems great with John, we're just going to run some test to make sure. He'll be back in a minute. You can wait here."

Ricky sat back down in the chair as silence over came the room. Running his hand through his hair before letting out a deep breath. He knew Amy was nervous that's why he offered to come and get them. _If only she hadn't heard Adrian stupid comment_, Ricky thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt extremely guilt. He was the one who _'forgot' _to pick up John today. Which, as Amy pointed out earlier, was becoming a habit. Resting his head against the cold wall, he tried to clear his thoughts.

"I'm here for Amy Juergens." he heard a frantic voice say from the hallway.

_Anne_, he thought jumping up and stepping into the hallway. He walked around the corner an saw Amy parents standing by the ER desk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Secret Life ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Her names Amy Juerg-….16 year ol-….. Leg's broke in at le-…." Amy heard as she fade in and out of conscious. She felt like she was being pushed on something and every so often she would see a blurred light pass by over head. That's when the pain ripped through her body again.

"AHHHH!" Amy cried trying to sit up, reaching out for her leg.

"Amy, you needed to lay down. Get some morphine in that iv, she's in a lot of pain." she heard someone say as she was forced back down "Amy, my name is Dr. Hewitt. You're at the hospital. Do you know what happen?"

Suddenly, Amy had a flash back to the wipers moving, John crying and then a loud crash. "John" Amy mumbled as the pain medication took over

"John?" the Dr. Hewitt questioned looking around the stretcher.

"Her son," one of the paramedic explained "he was in the car with her. He's fine."

"Amy, can you hear me?" Amy heard the doctor ask once again "John's fine. Can you tell me what happened?"

"A…a car accident…" Amy trailed off at the pain medication took over completely.

* * *

A/N: Gotta leave you wanting more, right? I promise there will be more interaction between the charters in the next chapter and Amy's family will finally make an appearance. He he, I love Ashley, she'll tell you how it is no matter who you are. Anyways, please click the little button and tell me what you think. One last thing...Do you perfer longer chapters or shorter chapters??? I'm trying to make them a decent lengths but i don't want to give away to much to soon....


	3. They're ok

A/N: Once again Wow. Thank you so, so much: : D, edward-and-bella-forever, br00kel0veswildfire, kitty2525, britt, Maria (dare2dream1996), ButterflyFeelings, Candice, hollowmeadow, Jacktupgirl, TuggyAngel08, 13ReporterGirl3, Laruen Richards, Pagan-Angel13 and soren919. I love reading the reviews and because you guy's have been so great, I left you a surprise at the end…Don't scroll down, read the chapter first…

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, belongs to the shows creator(s), not me…

Just a warning, this story is completely un-beta. All mistakes are mine and I apologize a head of time.

* * *

**They're ok…**

"Anne." Ricky called out

Anne turned at the sound of her name and immediately walked towards him, asking "What's going on, Ricky? A police officer shows up at the house telling us that Amy and John were involved in a car accident and to get to the hospital. I thought you were picking up John?"

There is was again. The guilt gnawing at him. What she just said felt like a slap to the face. He knew she didn't mean anything by it, she just asked a simply question. And that's what made it worse. His eye darted from Anne's face to George, who was looking at him the same way he did when he first found out Amy was pregnant. Ricky was about to reply when a doctor approached from behind the group.

"Mr. and Mrs. Juergens?"

"How's Amy?" Anne asked immediately.

"I'm Dr. Hewitt and Amy is doing fine. Now, she broke her lower left leg. It was a clean break and that a good thing but both the tibia and fibula were broke. She's going to be in a cast for at least a month. Also, she had quite a few lacerations from the broken glass. Most of them were minor but she needed a few stitches on her forehead. All in all , Amy's pretty lucky."

"Lucky?" Ashley said "What's lucky about being in a car accident?"

"Ashley!" Anne warned before turning back to Dr. Hewitt "Can we see her?"

"Not yet. They're setting the break right now. She'll be moved into a room soon and then I'll take you guys to her. We'll want to keep her over night, just for observation but if all goes well, she'll be able to go home tomorrow." Dr. Hewitt said

Out of the corner of his eye, Ricky saw the nurse wheeling John back into the room he had just walked out of. He quickly walked back towards the room. He didn't need to hear anything else, Amy was going to be fine and that's all that mattered to him. He heard John whimper and picked up his pace, appearing in the door just as the nurse turned around.

"There you are. I think someone want's his daddy." she said with a smile before handing John over to Ricky.

"So, is everything alright?" Ricky asked nervously

"Yeah, He's a strong little guy. He's going to be just fine." The nurse said before walking out of the room

Ricky sat down in the chair, his eyes fixed on the infant in his arms. He thought the guilt would fade once he found out that they were going to be ok but it wasn't. Now, it hit him like a ton of brick because he had nothing else to occupy his mind.

"You forgot again, didn't you?"

Ricky was startled by the sudden voice that broke through the silence. Looking towards the door, he saw Ashley leaning against the doorframe. He wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement but he didn't say a word as he focused his attention back to his son, who had drifty off to sleep.

"It's alright, you don't have to answer. I can tell by the look on your face that you did. You know, Amy has a hard enough time dealing with everything else. She shouldn't have to worry about whether or not you're going to want to spend sometime with your son over seeing your girlfriend." Ashley stated.

"I would choose John over anybody." Ricky finally said looking up at her "Amy knows that."

"Really? Ricky, since you've gotten your apartment, you show up late all the time. John needs you just as much as he needs Amy."

"I'm there for my son." Ricky stated looking Ashley in the eye.

She crossed her arms over her chest, saying "When it's covenant for you, you're there."

"This is your fault." George said pointing over at Ricky as Anne and him walked into the room, not giving him a chance to reply to Ashley.

"George!" Anne exclaimed "Neither Ricky or Amy are at fault. She was hit by a drunk driver."

"All I know is our little girl has ended up in the hospital twice in the past four months and he always seem to have something to do with it."

"You're not helping." Anne stated before putting her hand on Ricky's shoulder looking down at the sleeping infant in his arms. She knew better then to ask if she could hold him, knowing they only person he was going to hand his son over to was Amy. "How is he?"

Ricky looked up at Anne before looking back down at his son, saying "He has a little cut on his arm but other then that, he's fine."

"Good." Anne said giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Here, you can sit down." Ricky said standing up.

Anne gave him a smile as she sat down in the chair. She forgot how tiring it was to stand for long periods of time when you were pregnant. Silence took over the group once again. George continued to glared at Ricky, who focused his attention on his son. Suddenly, David burst thought the door.

"Anne, what going on? I got your messages saying you were at the hospital. Is everything ok? Is it the baby?" he asked

All the commotion, startled the small infant in Ricky's arms causing him to whimper. Ricky glared at David as he tried to calm John down. Ashley rolled her eyes, saying she need some air and walked out of the room followed by George.

"Everything's fine with the baby. Amy was in a car accident." Anne started to explain only to be cut off by David.

"Thank god everything alright. You had me worried."

Anne looked at David for a minute before saying "No, everything's not alright. Amy is laying in a hospital bed with a broken leg. I wouldn't call that alright."

"But she's going to fine, right?"

"Yes, the doctor said she should be fine."

"Then everything fine." David said dismissing the fact that Amy was injured "Come on you shouldn't be here. I'll take you home."

Ricky looked between the two adults before walking out the door. It wasn't any secret that he didn't like the David. As soon as Amy told him about David wanting Anne to move to another city with him and put Amy and John in a guest house, he's told Amy that and she just said that he made her mom happy and that was all that mattered. But he couldn't understand how someone who didn't even care that her daughter was in the hospital, made her happy.

Walking out into hallway, Ricky spotted George leaning against the wall. He was suddenly nervous standing in the empty hallway with Amy's father. They got along pretty well but from the looks George had been giving him since he arrived at the hospital, Ricky didn't want to push his luck.

"I can't stand that guy." George suddenly said

"Me either."

"You know he want's Anne, Amy and John to move in with him."

"Yeah, Amy told me." Ricky said "That's not going to happen. He's not taking them away from me."

George looked over at Ricky. It didn't surprise him that Ricky felt that way about John. Hell, he felt that way about Amy and John. What surprised him was the fact that Ricky said _them_ not _him_.

"Amy said Anne hasn't decided if she's going to or not." Ricky said

"Does Amy want to move?" George asked

"All she's say is she want's her mom happy but no, I don't think she does. He kind of reminds me of Ben."

George was startled by Ricky's confession. After all, it was just a few short months ago when he sat across the table from Anne, telling her he reminded him of Ricky and he thought he was Ben.

"How so?"

"Well, he's asked her to marry him, he wants her to move in with him and he doesn't even know for sure if that his baby or not."

George was about to ask what he meant when Dr. Hewitt approached them.

"We've moved Amy to a room. You can see her now."

"Alright, let me get Anne." George said walking back into the room to see Anne and David glaring at each other. "Anne, Dr. Hewitt said we can see Amy now."

"Anne, George is here. He can take care of Amy. Come on, let me take you home so you can rest."

"I've already told you David, I'm not leaving this hospital until my daughter and grandson leave." Anne said before pushing past him.

"I guess she's staying." George said gave David a smirk before following Anne into the hallway.

"Is Amy awake?" Anne asked

Ricky's head shot up. He didn't even think about that. Suddenly, he had a flash of Amy's lifeless body being pushed pass him. He wasn't sure he'd be able to sit in a room with her looking like that.

"Yes," Dr. Hewitt said before looking at the infant in, who she assumed, was the father arms saying "She keeps asking about a certain little guy."

Ricky let out a deep breath. _She's awake_, he thought looking down at John, _They're ok. Both of them are going to be fine. _

George kept his eyes focused on Dr. Hewitt but the relief that washed over Ricky didn't go unnoticed. He was confused but also some what curious by Ricky's concern for Amy. He knew Ricky was officially dating Adrian, he heard the girls talking about it in his kitchen one day but you could tell by looking at him that he cared for Amy. Suddenly, George focused on Anne pregnant belly as Ricky's words echoed through his head. But that meant if David was Ben, he was Ricky.

"Her rooms this way." Dr. Hewitt said bring George out of his thoughts

"Wait a minute, where's Ashley." Anne suddenly asked

"She went to get some air." George said.

"Somebody's going to have to stay here until she get's back or she won't know where to go." Anne said.

"I'll wait for her." Ricky said causing four pairs of eyes to focus on the baby he hadn't set down since the nurse brought him back. He looked down. Honestly, he didn't want to let go of John, scared something might happen. He knew that was stupid, that nothing was going to happen to him but still he didn't want to let him out of his sight, let alone hand him to someone else and wait for Ashley to show up. Finally he turned to George and he carefully handed John to him saying "She'll want to see you guys. I'll bring Ashley up when she get's back. Give you guys some alone time." Seeing the look George was giving him, he quickly added "If that's alright."

"Of course it's ok." Anne said before George had time to say anything. She turned to Dr. Hewitt asking "What's her room number?"

"405"

Ricky nodded before they walked away. He didn't miss the look George gave him before he disappeared around the corner but this time it wasn't a glare. It almost looked like he was trying to figure something out.

**Secret Life**

Ashley walked out of the room and headed towards the main door to get some air. It stopped rain a long time ago but everything was still wet and puddles covered the ground. Walking down the sidewalk in front of the hospital, she held back the urge to let out an ear piecing scream. She hated that man. Not that she really had a reason to, she barely knew David but still she didn't like him. He didn't even seem to care that her mom had a family before she met him. He really didn't even try and get to know her or Amy and he brought a teddy bear over for John when he was first born but that's as far as that went. She didn't understand why her mom was with him.

Not that she wasn't excited about the baby, she was. After she figured out that it could be her dad's, she got excited. Not that he admitted that to her but she wasn't stupid. It killed her to lie to Amy but that was something her dad needed to tell her. At first she thought this baby could reunite her broken family but at the same time she knew she wouldn't be able to handle living in a small house with two baby's and just because the baby might be her dad's, didn't mean that her parents would get along any better. Sure, they did now but they didn't live with each other anymore either. And although she'd never say it aloud, Ashley knew that was a big part of the reason they got a long better.

She was brought out of her thoughts by someone stomping passed her muttering something under their breath. A genuine smile crossed her face when she saw it was David, without her mom. Turing around, she walked back into the hospital and started walking back towards the room.

"Ashley!" she heard someone call out from behind her. Turing around she came face to face with Adrian and Grace.

"What's going on?" Grace asked

"How's Ricky?" Adrian asked

Ashley glared at the girls. One just wanted gossip and the other just wanted to make sure her boyfriend was being good. Neither asked about Amy or John. Pushing passed them, she walked to the waiting room to see Jake, Lauren and Madison sitting in the waiting room.

"Is my sister some kind of freak show to you guys? I mean, why are you even here?"

"Well, Jake called and said Amy and the baby were in a car accident." Lauren said

"Yeah, we just wanted to make sure they were ok." Madison added as Jake nodded his head.

"Or you wanted to be the first to know what's going on so you could spread it around." Ashley said before turning on her heel and walking back towards.

"Ashley," Grace called out jogging up to her "Are Amy and the baby alright? I saw the car it looked pretty bad."

"Their fine." Ashley said before walking away. Walking around the corner, she saw Ricky sitting on the floor with his back rested against the wall. "Your fan club here."

"What?" Ricky said standing up.

"Adrian, Grace, and everyone else that comes along with them. They're all in the waiting room. Some want gossip, other's want to know how _you're_ doing."

Ricky shook his head as he reached for the car seat that had Amy's bag along with the diaper bag in it. He picked it up, saying "Amy's awake. That's were your parents and John are. I've been waiting for you."

Ashley watched as he walked in the opposite direction of the waiting room. When he noticed she wasn't following him, he turned and gave her a confused look.

"Aren't you going to go talk to them?"

"I didn't ask them to come here." Ricky said with a shrug of his shoulders "Besides, I want to see how Amy's doing."

**Secret Life**

Anne pushed open the door to the hospital room to see Amy laying back, with her eyes closed. You could easily see the stitches on her forehead and her left hand was wrapped in white gauze. Resting on the on top of the blankets was her leg with a white cast starting just below her knee with her toes peaking out the end.

"Amy, how are you feeling?" Anne asked softly as she rushed to her bedside.

Amy opened her eyes and gave her mom a small smile, saying "I've been better."

George kissed her forehead, avoiding her cut before going to hand her John "I'm glad you're ok Ames."

"Hold on a minute Dad." Amy said.

She pulled the pillow out from behind her and laid it down on her legs. Carefully, but quickly she took John out of her dads and rested him on the pillow. Anne and George looked at each other as Amy started to undress John.

"Amy, what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure he's ok."

"The doctor checked him out and said he was fine. He's got a little cut on his arm but other then that, he's fine." Anne said

Amy ignored her mom as she took off the shirts she put one him earlier. She ran her eyes over every inch of her son's body before picking him up and turning him around to check out his backside. Turning him back around, she ran her fingertips across the small band-aide on his arm, whispering "I'm so, so sorry John. I never meant for this to happen."

Anne and George looked at each other as Amy pulled him to her chest before pulling the blanket around him to keep him warm.

"Amy, this isn't your fault. The other driver ran the red light and hit you." Anne said trying to reassured her.

"You've all warned me. You knew something was going to happen and I just wouldn't listen to you."

"Oh Amy," Anne said brushing Amy's hair out of her face "We were worried something could happen. We didn't know this was going to happen. There was nothing you could have done to stop it."

"It doesn't matter. I'm never driving again. Especial with John in the car."

"Well Ames, I don't think you have to worry about that because your car isn't exactly drivable right now." George said

Anne rolled her eyes before saying "Amy, you have to drive. I don't have time to run you and John to doctor appointments. What about summer school or your job? You're going to have to drive again. Not anytime soon because of the cast but once that comes off, you're going to have to drive again."

"You and Dad could drive me to all those place." Amy tried to argue

"No, we both have jobs, too you know."

"David would give you the time off." Amy pointed out.

Anne made a face before, saying "We'll talk about that later. Right now, you need some rest."

"When can we get out of here?"

"Ricky can take John home when he leaves. Dr. Hewitt said she would be in shortly with the release papers but I'm afraid you have to spend the night."

"I want John to stay here. I don't want Ricky to take him home." Amy said

"Amy, you need to get some rest. Let Ricky take John home so you can a night of uninterrupted sleep. You're going to be in a lot of pain for a while."

"I don't care. I want John here."

"It's fine with me." Ricky said from the doorway where he stood with Ashley "But if John's staying here, I'm going to too."

"That's fine." Amy said before anyone could say anything.

Anne looked between the two teenagers before looking down at John and suddenly felt like she really didn't have the authority to tell two parents that they couldn't stay with their son. Besides, if Ricky stayed, he could get up with John so Amy could sleep. Finally she nodded her hear and smiled, saying "If Dr. Hewitt say alright, then it's fine with me."

"Why wouldn't it be ok? Everybody stayed when I had John."

"Well, that's a bit different Amy. Family usually stay at the hospital when someone gives birth." Anne said

Amy laid back against the bed and tighten her grip on John. There was no way she was giving him up whether the doctor said he could stay or not.

Deciding to break the uncomfortable silence the fell over the room, Ashley said "I'm glad to see you're doing ok, Freak show."

"Ashley!" Anne exclaimed

"What? There's a whole waiting room filled with Ricky's fan club waiting to see the next dramatic turn in the life of Amy Juergens." Ashley shrugged

Amy glared at her while Ricky rolled his eyes, setting the car sear down on the floor before sitting down in a vacant chair, saying "I don't have a fan club."

Ashley let lout a little laugh and went to say something else when Anne jumped in "I'm going to go talk to Dr. Hewitt and then I'll go talk to everyone in the waiting room."

As soon as she was out of the room, George stood up and said "I'm going to go get something to eat. Anyone else want anything?"

The three teenagers shook their heads no before he walked to the door, grabbing Ashley by the shoulders and pulling her out of the room with him. Amy rolled her eyes as she started to redress John. The band-aide caught her eye again making her frown.

"He's hurt." Amy softly said

"It's just a little scratch. He'll be fine." Ricky said trying to make her feel better. "How are you feeling?"

"My leg's in a cast, I have a headache and my hand is wrapped because of all the little cuts on it but other then that, I'm fine." Amy said sarcastically.

Ricky shook his head before looking down at his hands. He didn't want to fight with her but judging from how the conversation was going, that wasn't going to happen. Amy watched as he played with his hands and suddenly felt bad.

Let out a sigh, she said "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." he said shrugging his shoulders.

John's head turned at the sound of his voice and she laughed a little, stating "He likes you more then me."

Ricky stood up and walked towards the bed so John wouldn't have to strain his neck to look at him. Looking over at her, he said "He's used to you. Your with him everyday. He doesn't hear me as often as he's hears you. I've seen him watch you, too."

Amy smile and scouted over a little so he could sit down next to her. Hesitantly, he sat down, not wanting to hurt her and picked up John, cradling him to his chest. He turned his head, not realizing she was leaning over his shoulder look at John, their face's centimeter a part. Clearing his throat he quickly looked back down at their son, saying "I'm glad you two are alright. I didn't know what to think when I saw them pull you out of the car."

Amy pulled back slightly and looked over Ricky. She didn't know he was at the scene, she just assumed one of her parent's call him on the way to the hospital. She wanted to ask what he had seen but deicide it wasn't the right time. It's been a long day and she really didn't want to go there right now so instead she gave his shoulder slight bump and smiled at him, saying "Me to."

* * *

_Teaser _

"Quit moving." Ricky instructed

Amy laughed as she reached for her phone, that was ring on the table beside her bed. "Sorry," she said before flipping it opened "Hello."

"Amy, my love. I just got off the phone with my dad. He told me about the car accident. Are you alright? Is John ok? I'm on the internet right now looking up plane tickets to come home. I'm so sorry, if I would have just taken you two with me to Italy, none of this would have happened."

The smile suddenly disappeared from her face as soon as she heard Ben's fanatic voice. _How could I forget about Ben? _Looking at the back of Ricky, a certain brown eyed girl popped into her head. _Does Adrian even know he's here? _Amy and Ricky had been living in this little bubble since she was released from the hospital. Playing house almost and she was enjoying it. It seemed like they were a family, like her family use to be. But the bubble just popped and reality came crashing down around her.

_A/N: one more little thing...after watching the last eposide, all my questions about how Ricky could get his own place were answered. So, from here on out, He lives above the butcher shop...._


	4. Reality sucks

A/N: Honestly, you guy's have made me addicted to reviews, so once again because of all the wonderful feedback, I left a teaser at the bottom. You know how this works, you gotta read the chapter first. Well, not really but I would appreciate it if you read the chapter. Anyway, getting on to the most important part. Thank you again, so, so, so much: Edward-and-bella-forever, : D, firebloom101, kitcat2525, soren919, hollowmeadow, br00kl0veswildfire, Candice, emma676, Kacy, Maria, and carrie. By now you should know how this works, I get lot's of reviews, you get a teaser for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, belongs to the shows creator(s), not me…

Just a warning, this story is completely un-beta. All mistakes are mine and I apologize a head of time.

* * *

**Reality Sucks…**

"You wake them up." George said looking over at Ashley

"Have you woke Amy up recently? It's like a scene straight out of the Exorcist." Ashley said

George's eyes traveled from his youngest daughter to his oldest. She was laying on her back with her head turned to the right. Next to her was John with a pillow on the other side of him. He guessed to was there to keep John from rolling off the bed but turned into a pillow for Ricky. George made a face and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Ricky. He had pulled the chair over to the side of the bed and was leaning forward, his feet firmly planted on the ground with is head resting on the pillow.

"How can he sleep like that?" George asked pointing at Ricky "It has to be uncomfortable."

"I'm not waking them up."

"Come on, Ashley. I thought we had a deal. I would tell your mom about us leaving for the summer and you would wake up Amy when we got here."

"First off, I never said anything about waking up Amy. Second, when you went to talk to mom this morning, I thought it was to tell her something else." Ashley said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her dad.

George squirmed under her glare, saying "That's not right, you know. Parents shouldn't be afraid of their kids." When her glare only seem to intensify, he threw his hands up in the air, saying "Fine, I'll do it but you owe me."

As he approached the bed, John started to squirm. George stop and gave Ashley a smile before saying "That's right buddy. Help grandpa out and wake up your mom and dad."

John turned his head towards the sound of the voice but was unable to see anything. Ashley rolled her eyes as the baby's face scrunched up and small whimpers started to escaped.

"That's low, Dad."

"What? He needs to get up to." he said with a shrug of his shoulders, taking his spot next to her.

As soon as John's whimpers started to increase in volume, Ricky's head shot up from the pillow, wincing slightly from the stiffness in his back. Amy's eyes instantly opened only to see Ricky reached over and take John into his arms, pulling him to his chest. George let out a little laugh as a slight smile tugged at Ashley's lip from the look of relief that washed over Amy's face. When she leaned back and closed her eyes again, George spurn into action.

"Ames, you can't go back to sleep. Dr. Hewitt will be here soon with your release papers."

The two teenagers instantly focused on the door, realizing for the first time that they were no longer the only three people in the room. When his dad stop rubbing his back, John grabbed a fist full of Ricky's shirt and started to cry, letting everyone know he wanting his breakfast. As Ricky turned to grab the diaper beg, Ashley held out a bottle.

"I thought he might want a fresh one." she shrugged

"Thanks." Ricky said taking the bottle.

Satisfied that her son was in capable hands, Amy turned to her dad, asking "How long's the doctor going to be?"

"The doctor's here." Dr. Hewitt said walking into the room "Alright, Mr. Juergens here's Amy's prescription. You're going to want to get that filled as soon as possible. The pain medication she took earlier will be fading soon and she'll be in a lot of pain. Now, all I need from you is a signature on this paper and Amy's free to go."

"Thank god." Amy exclaimed throwing the blankets off of her.

"Wait, there's some things I need to explain to you first." Dr. Hewitt said "The stitches on you forehead will come out on two weeks. You're leg is going to be in cast for at least a month. For the next's two week's I want you to move as little as possible. I'm sorry Amy but that means you're not going to be able to work for two weeks."

"I'm sure she'll survive." Ashley said causing her Dad to glare at her while Ricky chuckled a little.

"What about summer school?" Amy asked looking at her dad "I have to complete summer school. If I don't, I don't advance to the next grade."

"I'm sure they would excuses you." he said before looking at Dr. Hewitt "Can't you write her a doctor's note or something."

"Yes, but if her presences is required, I would recommend using a wheel chair around school. Walking on crutches would be hard on your leg. Especial with a heavy book bag."

"Ames, I'll have your mom call the school and see if they can excuses you for a week."

"Alright. Let's go."

Dr. Hewitt gave her a small smile, saying "I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a nurse to bring in a wheel chair. Hospital policy, someone has to escort you to the front door in a wheel chair."

"You should know that, Amy." Ashley said giving her a smirk

Amy rolled her eyes as Dr. Hewitt cough to cover up the small laugh that escaped before saying "Besides, you might want to change out of the hospital gown."

"I don't have anything to change into."

Ashley sat a bag down on the bed, shrugging her shoulder "I thought of that to."

"Thanks." Amy mumbled pulling out a pair of short. She looked down at her leg before looking between Dr. Hewitt and her Dad, saying "How am I suppose to do this?"

"You and I are going to wait in the hallway." George said point at Ricky "Ash, help your sister."

"Oh jeez." Ashley said but shut her mouth when she saw the look her dad was giving her. Ricky and George walked out of the room, followed by Dr, Hewitt, who paused in the door way.

"The nurse shouldn't be to long." she said with a smile before shutting the door behind her.

George leaned against the wall and watched as Ricky shoved, the now empty bottle, in the pocket of his pants before maneuvering John so his head was rested against his shoulder. Placing a soft kiss on the back of his son head, Ricky started to pat his back gently, trying to help any bubbles that might be trap in the baby's stomach, escape.

"You're really good with him." George suddenly said causing Ricky to look up and smile. "Why aren't you nervous? I remember being scared out of my mind with Amy. Even when she was his age's, I was scared I was going to drop her."

"Oh, I'm nervous." Ricky said before he could stop himself. Clearing his throat, he said "There was a couple of baby's around at my foster parents house. I'm not a rookie when it comes to feed a baby or changing a diaper but it's different when it's your kid."

"Yeah, I know."

Ricky repositioned John so he was cradling him in his arms before looking over at George, asking "Does it ever go a way?"

"What?"

"The nervousness, the consent worry?"

George chuckled before shaking his head, saying "Never."

"OH MY GOD!" Amy's shrinking voice came through the door.

George rushed into the room, followed closely by Ricky to see Amy sitting up on the bed, with her leg's hanging off the side, staring at her sister.

"What? What wrong?" he ask

"N-Nothing." Amy said sending a look at Ashley.

Laughing a little at her sister redden face, Ashley said "Amy just realized she won't be able to shave her leg for a month."

"Ashley!" Amy hissed as her face turned even redder.

Ricky acted like he didn't hear what Ashley said, obvious to Amy's embarrassment and place John in his car seat. A worried expression suddenly crossed George's face.

"What's wrong with you?" Ashley asked her dad.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." he lied

"What's going on, Dad?" Amy asked suddenly curious.

George let out a sigh before saying "I don't have the thing that goes to that."

"What?" Amy asked now confused

"You know, the thing the car seat clicks into."

"The base?"

"Yeah, I don't have one in my car." George said as a nurse wheeled a wheel chair into the room.

George reached over and helped the nurse help Amy into the wheel chair. They made it all the way to the elevator before Ricky spoke up.

"I have one in my car. I can drive John to your house."

Amy looked down, biting her lower lip as she played with her hands nervously. She wasn't worried anything would happen. She knew Ricky would keep John safe but the sudden feeling that came over her last night when she thought Ricky was going take John home, suddenly came over her again. She didn't want to be separated from him.

Recognizing the look on her face, Ricky suggested "Why don't I give Amy and John a ride home. That way you can pick up her prescription."

"That's a good idea, Ricky. Thanks"

Ricky nodded as the group reached the front entrance. He sat the car seat down on the ground so he could help Amy stand. George handed her the crutches and the nurse made sure she had the hang of walking with them before disappearing back into the hospital. Once they reached Ricky's car, he clicked the car seat into place while George helped Amy into the front seat. Ricky took the crutches from George and maneuvered them into the back seat.

"Watch it." Ashley said

Ricky looked across the back seat to see Ashley sitting in his car. "What are you doing?"

"Your going to my mom's house. I live right next door. It's not like you have to go out of your way to take me home."

"I thought you were riding with me." George said looking into the back seat

"I don't want to wait around the pharmacy." she said shrugging her shoulder..

"Daddy?" Amy said in a soft voice.

"What is it, Ames?" he asked worry etched a crossed his face

"Please hurry." she said wincing in pain

"You got it." he said leaning in and kissing her forehead. He stood up and shut the door as Ricky started to walk around the car. "Hey"

"Yeah?" Ricky said looking over the car at him.

"You have my whole world in this car. Drive carefully."

Ricky nodded his head before getting into the car. He adjusted his mirror and caught a glimpse of Ashley in the back seat. Looking over, he noticed Amy leaning against the window with her eye shut. As George's words echoed through his head, Ricky suddenly became nervous. Taking a deep breath, he started the car and back out of the parking space.

"God, could you've driven any slower?" Ashley exclaimed getting out of the car once Ricky pulled into the driveway.

He rolled his eyes as she walked into the house. He open the back door and pulled the crutches from the back seat, leaning them against the car so he could help Amy stand up. As she got out of the car, she immediately lost her balance only to fall in his arms. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"T-T-Thanks." Amy said looking him in the eye _I forgot how good he smells_, she thought to herself.

They hadn't been this close to each other since the night they conceived John. Body's smashed against each other, lips merely inches apart. Ricky's eye traveled from her lips to her eye's. Unconsciously licking his lips, he softly said "Don't worry about it."

The butterflies, she hadn't felt since their night together, suddenly returned. _What is going on, I can't feel like this towards him. This is Ricky, John's dad,_ she thought. Putting her hand on his shoulders, she pushed her body away from him and shivered from the lost of heat that seem to radiate off him.

Sensing her uneasiness, Ricky said "Are you good?" when she nodded her head he went on "I got to grab the crutches."

Once again she merely nodded her head. He unwrapped his arms from around her waist. Placing one hand on her hip, to help keep her steady, he reached over and grabbed both crutches in his free hand. As soon as she grabbed them from his hand, it went to the other side of her waist, gripping her hip gently to keep her steady while she got situated.

"I think I got it." Amy softly said before finally looking him in the eye again.

His hands instantly dropped from her waist and he moved out of the way so she could step away from the car. When she was far enough out of the way, he shut the door before saying "Hold on, let me get John out of the back so I can walk with you to the door. I don't want you slip and fall."

Once again, Amy couldn't seem to find her voice and only nodded. Resting her weight against the crutches, she watched as Ricky leaned in the back seat to removed the car seat. She felt the blush creep into her cheeks once she realized she was staring at his butt. Averting her eyes when she saw him getting out of the back of the car, Amy bit her bottom lip as she stared down at the ground in front of her.

Ricky stood up straight and set the car seat on the ground so he could grab the bags out of the back seat. Throwing the straps over his shoulder, he shut the door and picked the car seat back up, noticing for the first time Amy's redden face, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her eye intensely focused on the cement like something spectacular was going to happen. He laughed a little to himself. One of the many things he would never admit to like about her was how easy you could read her body language and right now she was highly embarrassed about something.

"You alight?" he asked with a hint of amusements in his voice.

"Huh?" she said looking at him. Her cheeks seem to turn a deeper shade of red, indicating to Ricky that whatever she was embarrassed about, had to do with him. "Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Ricky nodded his head, a smirk finding it was across his face as he switched the car seat over to the other hand. Placing his free hand on the small of her back, he didn't miss the spark of electricity that seem to pass between them at the smallest contact. _I've never felt that with Adrian, _he thought as they started to walk towards the door.

They walked into the kitchen to see Anne talking on the phone. She gave them a smile and kissed Amy's forehead before walking towards the hallway, saying "Yes, the doctor recommended that she stay home for two weeks."

Amy frowned at what her mom had said into the phone, wondering who she was talking to. She's been the center of gossip since she started to show and was really enjoying the fact that people seem to have gotten over the fact that she got pregnant at fifteen. Now, people had a new reason to talk about her.

"She's probably talking to the school." Ricky said when he saw the frown cross her face. He sat the bags down on the counter before asking "Where do you want to go? The living room or your bedroom."

"I pretty sick of being stuck in a bed."

"Then the living room it is."

Ricky followed her into the living room and set the car seat down to help her sit on the couch. Once she was comfortable, he grabbed one of the throw pillow off the couch and sat it on the coffee table. As gently as he could, he helped her left her broken leg on to the coffee table, resting it on the pillow.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked when he saw her wince in pain.

"No, it's fine. I just hope dad get's here soon with the pain medication."

"Do you need me to get you anything? Water, a magazine, anything?"

"Actually, a glass of water sounds good." Amy said looking up at him, giving him a smile "Please."

"Yeah." Ricky said nodding his head as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"That was sweet." Ashley said from behind the couch. She had witness the entire tender moment that passed between them, unnoticed.

"What?" Amy said, turning her head to look at her sister "What was sweet?"

"You and Ricky."

Amy rolled her eyes "There was nothing sweet about it. He just feel's guilty and this is his way of trying to make himself feel better."

"Or he cares about you."

Amy rolled her eyes and was about to tell Ashley she was wrong when George burst through the front door, saying "Alright, I'm here and I have your drugs."

Amy laughed, taking the bag from her dad as Ashley rolled her eyes. Ricky came back into the living room and handed Amy the glass of water before unbuckling the buckles of the car seat, picking John up. Amy unscrewed the cap and popped two pills in her mouth before taking a drink.

"If you're good, I'm going to give him a bath." Ricky said as John grabbed a fist full of Ricky's shirt, making baby noises like he was trying to talk to his dad.

"I'm all set. Ashley can you show him where John's bath tub is."

"Follow me." Ashley said standing up

George laughed as he took a seat next to Amy. Patting her good leg, he said "That's right Ames, mike it for all it's worth."

Amy rolled her eye, causing her dad to laugh a little harder. She looked down at the table before looking back at her dad "Um, Dad?"

"Yeah Ames?"

"I can't reach the remote." she said pointing at the table where the remote laid, just out of her arm reach.

He laughed as he reached for the remote and handed it to her. Suddenly, Anne appeared in the living room and looked at the couch.

"How are you feeling, Amy?"

"I'll feel better as soon as the pain medication starts to work." she replied, never taking her eyes off the tv.

"Good, that's good. George, can I talk to for a second."

"Hold on a second Anne." he replied, much like his daughter, never taking his eyes off the tv.

"George. Kitchen. Now." Anne demanded before walking into the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Amy asked, looking over at her dad.

"Nothing." he said casing Amy to give him a look. "Really, I didn't do anything." he said before waling into the kitchen.

**Secret Life**

Ricky looked over at Ashley, who stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching him.

"You don't have to supervise. I know how to give my son a bath."

"I'm not standing here to watch you. Mom and dad are going at it again and this is the only safe place."

"You can't go away for the summer, George. I need you to stay home with Amy while I go to work." Anne's voice carried into the bathroom.

"David would give you the time off." George said

"No, I'm going to be taking time off after I have the baby and I don't want to ask for any more time off right now."

"God, this sucks." Ashley said walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "No matter what's going on between you and Amy, never argue like this in front of him. Or when his in the house."

Ricky looked over at Ashley as he took John out of the baby tub and wrapped a towel around his small body, carefully drying him off. Obviously their parents auguring was getting to the Juergens girls more then they let on. He simply nodded his head, not sure what to say to her and open the door. Ashley followed him as he walked across the hall to the nursery. He laid John down on the changing table and picked up a diaper.

"You need to rub lotion on him first."

"He's a boy. He doesn't need lotion."

"Amy always rubes lotion on him after she gives him a bath."

Ricky looked at Ashley as he took the bottle of baby lotion and rubbed it all over John. Setting the bottle back down, he looked back over at her, saying "Happy?"

She smiled and handed him a diaper along with some baby powder. Ricky rolled his eyes but took the items out of her hand. After making sure the diaper was secured around John waist, he looked around before looking back at her.

"I forgot to grab some clean clothes."

Ashley rolled her eye as she walked over to the dresser, pulling out some clean clothes. He mumbled a quick thank you as he took the clothes from her and dressed John. They started to walk towards the door, stopping once they reached it. They could hear George and Anne still yelling at each other.

"Think it's safe to go out there?" Ricky asked

"Probably not, but if they see you, they might stop. It's rude to argue in front of company."

Ricky nodded and walked out of the nursery, heading towards the living room when Ashley grabbed his arm and led him towards the kitchen. Clearing her throat rather loudly caused both adults to shut up and look at them.

"Ricky needs to make John a bottle but was afraid to interrupted you two. Can you put the yelling on hold long enough so he can come into the kitchen with out feeling uncomfortable?" Ashley said pushing Ricky into the kitchen.

He shot Ashley a dirty look as he walk further into the kitchen. He just feed John almost two hours ago and knew he wouldn't be hungry but pulled the jar of formula down anyway and started to make a bottle as the adults mumbled apologizes under their breath.

Clearing his throat, Ricky said "You know I can come over and help Amy out with John when you go to work, Anne. I'm sure if I talk to Mr. Boykewick he would understand. I could come over in the morning before you leave for work and then go to work after you get home." Finally getting the courage to turn around, he saw the look of surprise on everyone face, he added "If that's alright."

Anne sent a pointed look at George before looking over at Ricky, saying "Thank you Ricky. That would be wonderful."

"See Anne, there no reason to have a freak out. Everything taking care of."

"What about getting Amy back and forth to school. Her car won't be fixed for two weeks and ever then she can't drive for another two."

"I'll drive her." Ricky said, shrugging his shoulder "I'll be here any way's. I'll take her to school, take John back to my place for a little while, pick her up and bring them home."

"I don't know." Anne said "We're kind of asking you to do a lot. Helping out with John is your responsibility but taking care of Amy isn't."

"It's no big deal. I don't mind."

George gave Anne the same look she had giving him earlier before saying "See, everything worked out."

"Well, the least we could do is give you some gas money for all the running around you're going to have to do. George give Ricky $100."

"What?" George exclaimed

"No really, it's fine. You don't have to give me anything."

"Nonsense Ricky, with how high gas prices are today, it's the least we can do. You know what, why don't you make it $200."

"Why do I have to pay him?"

"Because you're the one that want's to ride around in a RV all summer. Besides, a new house and a new bike, I'm sure you can afford it."

Anne walked out of the kitchen, indicating that the conversation was over as George pulled out his wallet, mumbling something about having to go to the bank.

**Secret Life**

The next few day's passed quickly. Ricky talked to Mr. Boykewick and he agreed to move his hours around so he could spend the day helping out with Amy. The school agreed to let Amy miss the first week of summer school as long as she completed the school work by the time she returned for the second week. The night before George and Ashley left, Ricky got the entire family to sit down for dinner. Surprisingly, it went smoothly. They laugh and joked around as they sat around the diner table, eating. After Amy and him put John to bed that night, she walked him out to his car. Which was strange in the first place since he usually showed himself out. He didn't know what to say when she gave him a soft kiss on the check and whispered thank you. By the time he recovered, from the sudden affectation she showed him, Amy had already made it back to the house.

That night Ricky couldn't seem to fall asleep. The feeling of her soft lips against his face, brought back a bunch of memories he had buried deep inside of him. He shut the alarm off before it went off and jumped into the shower. As he pulled up in front of Amy's house, he pushed all thought of the kiss out of his mind. They were going to be spending the next eight an half hours together and he didn't want it to be awkward.

Little did he know, Amy was in the same place he was. She didn't mean to kiss him last night. It just sort of happen. Her family hadn't sat down for dinner like that since before she was pregnant and it wouldn't have happen if Ricky didn't insist on it. She eventually fell asleep but only after the pain medicine started to take over and even then, her dreams were filled with her and Ricky doing unspeakable things.

"Amy?" Ricky called out as he entered the house.

"We're in my bedroom." Amy said. She waited for him to appear in the door way before saying "Thank god you're here. Can you get my a glass of water?"

Ricky made a face but nodded and walked towards the kitchen. He returned seconds later and handed her the glass, asking "Where's your mom?"

Amy immediately put the glass to her lips and gulped down half the glass, holding up one finger, indicating she would answer in a minute. Pulling the glass away, she tried to catch her breath before saying "She had to go in early today. I asked her to get me a glass before she left but she must have forgot."

Ricky shifted uncomfortable, hearing her breathless, think this was going to be a long eight hours before saying "Why didn't she call me? I would have came over."

She sent him a smile that made it hard for him to breath before saying "You've done enough besides she only left like fifteen minutes ago."

Ricky nodded as Johns whimpers started. Before Amy could lean over, Ricky was beside the play pen, picking John up, saying "You're not suppose to be moving around."

Amy raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything as she turned her attention back to the papers scattered on her bed.

"What's that?" Ricky asked as he sat down in the chair, holding John out in front of him.

"My homework for summer school. I guess my Dad picked it up before they left this morning."

Ricky looked at John as guilt came over him again. It wasn't fair that she had to go to summer school because he got her pregnant which resulted in her having to take some time off after the baby came. Looking back over at her, he said "You want me to do it?"

"It my leg that's broke not my hand. I'm sure I'll be ok."

Ricky turned his attention back to John, who was trying to reach out and grab his shirt. Amy leaned over to the other side of the bed and he immediately jumped up, pulling John close to him, saying "What do you need?"

She looked over at him and said "My pen, it's on the table."

"You need to stop moving around so much. Dr. Hewitt said not to move around." he said as he walked to the table, picking up the pen that was out of reach and handed it to her.

She wanted to tell him that leaning over to get the pen wouldn't hurt her and that Dr. Hewitt meant walking around but decided against.

"Thank you."

Two little words. That was all she said but the moment those words passed her lips her, he swore he could feel her lips pressed against his cheek again. Focusing his attention back to John he said "What do you think? Should we get you some breakfast?"

John looked at his dad before a little smile crossed his face and he coo. Ricky felt his heart swell. It was the first time he saw John's smile. Amy noticed the surreal look on Ricky's face.

"What?"

"He smiled."

"What?"

"John. He just smiled at me."

"He's never smiled at me before." Amy said as a frown crossed her face.

Ricky sudden felt pride swell deep inside him. Not only had John smiled at him but it was his first smile. Even though he's never said it out loud, it always pained him to think that he might miss one of the first. Not living with his son, it was possible that he would miss his first word, the first time he crawled, his first step and to know that he witnessed his first smile and that the smile was directed towards him, made him feel like he was on top of the world. Looking over at Amy, he saw the frown. Pushing the papers aside, he sat down on the bed next to her. Resting his back against the head broad, he held John out in front of them and said "Come on, buddy. Show mommy your smile."

John looked between his parents before trying to stick his hand in his mouth. Amy pulled it way, saying "Yucky, don't suck on your hand baby."

A smile suddenly crossed the infant's face as he let out a giggle before pulling his hand back to his mouth. Ricky looked over to see tears in Amy's eyes.

"Pretty incredible, huh."

"He has your smile and that laugh, how cute was that?"

Ricky was thrown off when she said his smile. When she looked at him, he quickly asked "Has he laughed before?"

"That's the first time I've heard it." Amy said before pulling John's hand out of his mouth again causing the baby to giggle again. "Yeah, that's defiantly your smile."

Ricky looked over just in time to see Amy send him a smile. Once again their face were inches apart. Ricky licked his lips before leaning in ever so slightly. She wasn't sure what was happen, even the voice in the back of her head was telling her to stop but she found herself leaning towards him, too. Just as their lips were about to connect, John let out another giggle causing the two to jump apart.

Amy cleared her throat before turning her attention back to her homework. Ricky pulled John to his chest and leaned away from her. It was then that he noticed her freshly painted toe nails sticking out of the cast. It wasn't the glitter cover toenails that caught his attention though, it was the flower that cover the cast the covered the top of her foot.

Finally getting the courage to look at her again, he raised an eyebrow and pointed at the picture.

Amy laughed, saying "Ashley thought I need a fresh pedicure before she left. By the time she moved out of the way, that was on my cast. She said the white cast was to boring and it need to something that brought life to it."

"So she drew a flower and painted it with glitter nail polish?"

"Yeah, I was just as shocked as you. When I asked her about it, she said I would want something like a flower."

Ricky looked down at John, saying "I don't know about you but I think you should have been the first one to sign mommy's cast."

"He can't hold a marker Ricky. Let alone draw something on it."

"Sure he can." Ricky said.

Before she knew what was going on, Ricky had pushed her good leg out of the way and was leaning over her thigh, blocking her view. He sat John on the bed, putting his free arm around him, pulling him to his chest so he wouldn't fall over. Making sure he was supporting his weight, he turned his head to look over his shoulder, asking "Am I hurting you?"

"No." Amy whispered

"Good." He said with a nodded of his head "Don't move."

Ricky looked around before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, he saw her holding out a couple of sharpies. Rolling his eyes, jokingly, he took the markers out of her hand.

"Quite moving." Ricky instructed

Amy laughed as she reached for her phone, that was ring on the table beside her bed. "Sorry," she said before flipping it opened "Hello."

"Amy, my love. I just got off the phone with my dad. He told me about the car accident. Are you alright? Is John ok? I'm on the internet right now looking up plane tickets to come home. I'm so sorry, if I would have just taken you two with me to Italy, none of this would have happened."

The smile suddenly disappeared from her face as soon as she heard Ben's fanatic voice. _How could I forget about Ben? _Looking at the back of Ricky, a certain brown eyed girl popped into her head. _Does Adrian even know he's here? _Amy and Ricky had been living in this little bubble since she was released from the hospital. Playing house almost and she was enjoying it. It seemed like they were a family, like her family use to be. But the bubble just popped and reality came crashing down around her.

She watched as Ricky turned to look at John before turning back to the cast. John looked at his dad before reaching for the marker, which Ricky pulled out of his reach. Taking a deep breath she said "Hey, Ben."

She watched the back of Ricky but he didn't give any indication that it bothered him. If she would have been able to see his face, she would have seen the frown that disappeared just as quickly as it found it way on to his face.

"The earliest flight doesn't leave until tomorrow morning, Italy time so I can be home sometime tomorrow night."

"No," Amy said rather quickly "I mean everything's fine here. There no reason to rush home or to come home early at all."

Ben was silent for a moment before saying "My Dad told me that Ricky's hour got moved around so he could spend the day with you."

"It's not so he can spend the day with me. It's so he can help out with John. My leg's in a cast, Ben. It's not easy to move around."

"All the more reason for me to come home. I can take care of you and help out with John."

"Ricky is John's father, Ben."

"Yeah and I'm his step-dad. He needs to bond with me to."

Amy made a face. She didn't like Ben referring to himself as John's step-dad. Sure, they went through with the whole wedding thing but, legally, they weren't married and he wasn't John's step-dad. He was just…her boyfriend. Once again, Amy couldn't keep the frown off her face.

"Everything's fine, Ben. You don't need to come home."

"Fine." Ben said giving up. He didn't bother to tell her that his father had already told him the same thing. "Listen, Amy I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Ok, bye."

"I love you."

Amy bit her bottom lip. She knew she had to say it back or that would start a whole new argument but for some reason, as she stared at the back of Ricky's head, she didn't want to.

"Me, too." she said before hanging up the phone and tossing it on to the bed.

They sat there in silence for a minute before Ricky said "Alright, buddy. I think we're done. How about we get you some breakfast, now?"

Amy opened her mouth to stop him but he was off the bed and out of the room before she could make the word come out. Letting out a groan, she covered her face with her hands. She didn't know why she felt so bad all of the sudden but she really wished she didn't have to have that conversation with Ricky lean over her. Suddenly remembered what was going on before Ben had interrupted them, she looked down and smiled. Written on the cast was _'I love you mommy. Get better soon._' with was looked like a truck at the end. The butterflies had returned to her stomach as she leaned against the head broad and closed her eyes, trying to figure out what was going on inside her head.

* * *

_Teaser_

"What are you doing here, Adrian?"

"I haven't seen you since Amy was released from the hospital. I thought I'd stop by tonight so we could have our own little reunion." she said as she advanced towards him.

"I'm tired." he said

This only cause Adrian to smile. She didn't care what kind of excuse he tried to give her. She was here for one thing and she didn't plan on leaving until she got it.

"Don't worry, you won't have to do anything. I'll take care of you." she said before crashing her lips on his.


	5. The way i feel about you

A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry!!!! I know I kinda disappeared and then started two other stories but I swear to you that I didn't forget about this. Like I said on my profile, TSLOTAT just left me uninspired. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and once again there's a teaser at the bottom…..I'm sorry, forgive me….

Thanks to all of those who reviewed: edward-and-bella-forever, soren919, :D, Candice, C (ReporterGril13), chan2014, suferchamp3, br00kl0veswildfire, luvrickyunderwood, Paolo15, swhitney101, Cuppiecak12, QueenPan1295 and Emagen Laile.

* * *

**The way I feel about you…**

Ricky walked up the stairs of the butcher shop, heading towards his apartment. It had been just about two weeks since the car accident and the busy day's were starting to take there toll on him. He felt like he didn't have any free time, to be by himself. Not that he mind helping Amy out, but since she's been out of the hospital, the only free time he had was the ten minutes of silence he had when he got off work. He would make it up to his apartment, quickly strip down to his boxers and barely have time to set his alarm before losing the battle to stay awake.

To make matter's worse, John was showing signs of teething. Ricky wondered what was going on when he pulled up in front of Amy's house this morning. His curiosity only grew when Anne walked out of the house and was getting in her car, shooting him a look that clearly said _I'm glad it's you and not me_, before he had time to make it up to the front door. He started to understand what the look meant as he entered the house, hearing John's loud cry ringing out from the living room. He was extremely fussing, wanting Ricky to hold him on minute, only to cry when he would lose sight of Amy. She explained that he was running a slight fever through the night and he demanded to know why she didn't call and tell him. She shrugged her shoulders, to exhausted to argue, telling him he needed to sleep sometime and that her mom suggested to give him some baby aspirin which brought the fever down. That's when he noticed the bib that seem to soaked with the non-stop drool escaping John's mouth.

On top of that, Amy seem to be in a bad mood all day, almost every day for the past week. Ricky pretended not to hear the loud argument that came from her bedroom when Ben called. This was becoming an everyday event and as he looked down at John, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms, Ashley's words about never arguing with Amy like her parents did, rang in his ear and he wasn't so sure he like Amy and Ben arguing like this in front of John either. He figured they had gotten off the phone when silence over came the house but he still didn't enter her room until she called out for him and the rest of the day she was snippy, pointing out everything he did wrong. It almost seemed like she was trying to get under his skin, wanting him to be annoyed as she was. He was relieved when he saw Anne pull into the drive way. She was getting out of her car when he walked passed her, muttering a good luck under his breath.

Ricky made it back to his place just in time to change for work. He was surprised to see Mr. Boykewick walk through the door two hours into his shift. He took one look at Ricky and immediately commented on how exhausted he looked. Giving Mr. Boykewick a half smile, he explained what was going on with John, only making a brief comment about how certain phone calls, that seem to put Amy in a bad mood, didn't help the situation. Mr. Boykewick laughed a little saying how Ben was horrible when he was going through the teething stage and sent Ricky upstairs to try and get some sleep, telling him that if he really was teething, Ricky would probably be getting a phone call from Amy tonight, saying there was no way she'd be able to take it two night's in a row.

Sure enough, he was right. Ricky was pulled out of his deep sleep by the shrike of his cell phone ring. Lifting his head enough to see the alarm clock on the side of the bed, read that it was quarter to eleven. Letting out a groan, he reached over and checked the caller id wanting to make sure it was Amy, not really wanting to talk to anybody else.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked

"Ricky…" was all Amy got out before John's loud cry's came over the phone.

"I'm on my way. Give me fifteen minutes."

"Thanks."

Ricky sat up and rubbed his eye's before throwing the covers back. He blindly made his way around the room, grabbing whatever clothes he came in contact with first, not wanting to turn on any light's. Grabbing his key's off the table beside the door, he made it down to his car and over to Amy's within fifteen minutes, as promised. He wasn't surprised to find the back door unlocked, it usually was when he got a phone call in the middle of the night. What surprised him was the empty kitchen. Not that he expected Amy to be sitting there but Anne, yeah. Having done this a couple of time over the past three in half months, he immediately walked towards her bedroom.

"Baby, you can't chew on mommy's finger. It's yucky." Ricky heard Amy's soft voice flow in to the hallway followed by John crying out in protest when, he guessed, she pulled her finger out of John's grasp. He pushed her bedroom door open and her eye's immediately shot up.

"Thank god. I can't get him to stop. I gave him more pain reliever but I don't think it's helping this time. He doesn't need a diaper change and he's not hungry. He just chews on the nipple. I didn't know what else to do." Amy said, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." he softly said, trying to reassure her while taking John out of her arms. "Where's Anne?"

"She went to Dad's house to try and get some sleep once she found you were on your way." Amy said sliding down the best she could as she closed her eye's, desperate for some form of sleep, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Ricky walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen. He put John in the bouncer, causing him to whimper. He quickly walked towards the skin washed his hand and returned to his son before the whimpers became to loud. Picking him back up, he cradled him in his arms, he let John take a hold of his finger and guided it to his mouth.. He waited until he felt John bit down before he began to rub his gums gently. He knew Amy wouldn't like it but he talked to Margaret earlier and she suggested it, telling him it may bring some relief to the small infant. As he walked back into her room, her eye's shot open and she instantly glared at him.

"Get your finger's out of his mouth. That's disgusting."

"I washed my hands. He's not crying and he even looks like he's going to sleep. If rubbing my son's gums is going to help him in anyway, I'm going to do."

"God only knows where those fingers have been." she mumbled

Ricky was tired and that's what he would blame his action's on later but something inside of him snapped. He couldn't play the sweet guy anymore. Not tonight, after dealing with her shortness all day. He looked up a her and that oh so familiar smirk crossed his face. Even in the dimly lit room, she could see his eye's traveled the length of her body, finally meeting her eyes.

Licking his lips, he said "Need me to remind you?"

She gasped at his bluntness. He laughed a little before turning his attention back to John. Without saying another word, he got up and walked out of the room. She laid there, tears in her eyes, silently cursing herself for everything he could change. She knew, this guy that's been showing up at her house lately, wasn't the real Ricky and she was just waiting for his true colors to shine through. And they finally did.

She wanted to get up an follow him, making some smart ass comment of her own but at the moment she couldn't think of anything and getting out of the bed on her own was a process in itself. Those words he just muttered to her, hurt. She didn't know why they brought fresh tears to her eyes but the did. She was angry at everything and everyone and what happen between her and Ricky just now, was the tipping point.

Everything that's been bugging her, her mom's pregnancy, David, Ben, not being able to go to Italy, Ben, Ashley and her dad taking off for the summer, summer school, being tired all the time, the car accident, the feeling's, she was still denying, that she felt for Ricky and Ben. To top it off, she was now stuck in a cast. She was sick of being stuck in the house, mostly in her room. She felt a single tear fall out of the corner of her eye followed closely by another. Finally, all the frustrations she had built up in the past four months was let out and she sobbed quietly, not wanting to draw any attention to her room. Wiping her cheeks, she heard the floor creek, indicating Ricky was walking towards her room.

Quickly shutting her eye's, she heard him let out a sigh when he entered the room. She heard his soft foot steps on the floor and the play pen rustle as he laid John down. John gasped before the sucking noise of him sucking on his pacifier could be heard. She assumed he must have sent Ricky a quick glance, because she heard him whisper "I don't suppose you could tell your mommy I'm sorry, could you?"

The was a pause as Ricky place a soft kiss on John's cheek before he continued "I gotta a favor to ask, sleep through the night. That's all I ask, let your mommy get some sleep because tomorrow's going to be bad enough as it is." he paused again, sending a quick glance in Amy's direction "Thing's might be a little…tense between your mom and I tomorrow. Because I don't know when to keep my mouth shut. I'll see you tomorrow John, I love you."

Ricky stood up straight and let out a deep breath as he looked over Amy's sleeping form. He wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not but she hadn't made a sound since he walked in and he could tell her breathing wasn't steady. He quietly walked to her bedroom door and paused, deciding to take a chance.

"I'm sorry, Amy." he whispered

He heard the bed sheet move but she never replied. Hanging his head low, he walked out of her room and made his way to his car. He knew he could stay the night and seeing that it was pass one in the morning, that would have been the logical thing to do but right now, he wanted to sleep in his bed. Not on Amy's mom's couch with Amy twenty feet away. So, he decided the ten minute drive would be worth it. He didn't notice anything as he parked his car and got out, heading towards the butcher shop. Placing his hand on the door, he was shocked to find it unlocked. Silently cursing himself for not remembering to lock it, he dragged his feet up the stairs, for the second time that night, letting out a groan when he saw who was stand outside his door.

"What are you doing here, Adrian?"

"I haven't seen you since Amy was released from the hospital. I thought I'd stop by tonight so we could have our own little reunion." she said as she advanced towards him.

"I'm tired." he said

This only cause Adrian to smile. She didn't care what kind of excuse he tried to give her. She was here for one thing and she didn't plan on leaving until she got it.

"Don't worry, you won't have to do anything. I'll take care of you." she said before crashing her lips on his.

It took all his strength to push her off of him. Grapping her by the wrist, he pulled her arms away from his neck, saying "It's been a long day, Adrian and right now all I want to do it is climb into my bed and get some sleep before I have to leave for Amy's."

"That's fine with me if all you do is lay there." she said stepping towards him again.

"I'm serious Adrian. Nothing going to happen tonight." he said stepping away from her.

"I come over here at mid-night, wait outside your door for an hour in half and all you say is you're tired? I don't believe you, Ricky. Your never to tired for sex." she said crossing her arms over her chest "Unless, you were just out having sex. Where were you anyways?"

Ricky let out a groan. After dealing with Amy all day, he couldn't take her jealous rant right now. With a new found energy, he grasped her by the arm, led her down the stairs and out the front door. She was protesting as he pulled the door shut behind him but he really didn't care. He made sure it was locked before jogging up the stairs, into his apartment and made sure all the windows were locked before clasping onto the bed.

**Secret Life**

"Amy, I'm leaving for work. Ricky's not here…" Anne trailed off

As she walked into Amy's room, she saw Amy laying awkwardly on side, her head rest on one arm, while the other hand rested on John's stomach. A pillow was place on the other side of him and they were both asleep. Quietly, she grabbed the baby monitor before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked back into the kitchen just in time to see Ricky coming through the door.

"Hi, Ricky." she said sending him a smile, looking him over "Amy and John are still sleeping. Here's the baby monitor, why don't you try and get some sleep. You look like you could use it."

Ricky gave her a slight smile as he took the baby monitor out of her hand and walked towards the couch. Anne laughed lightly as he clasped and closed his eye's and she was pretty sure she heard a light snore before she shut the door.

Amy woke up when she felt John wiggle beneath her hand. She was still amazed how easily she woke up when it came to John. She used to be a heavy sleeper, thunder storms wouldn't even faze her but at the slightly sound coming from John, she was up. Sitting up, she winced when she felt the stiffness in her back. John had woken up around 4 in the morning. Luckily, he just needed a diaper change because she was pretty sure Ricky left. After she changed him, she laid him down on the bed and they laid there staring at each other. She wasn't sure who fell a sleep first but at this point in time, John was happy making baby noises as he sucked on his hand.

"Mom, can you bring me bottle?" she called out.

She didn't hear a reply but she guessed her mom had heard her when she heard the microwave start up. Reaching over John, she grabbed everything she 'd need to change his diaper. She placed him in between her legs and made faces at him, while she changed his diaper causing him to laugh, waving his arms back and forth.

"Thanks Mom." she said when she heard the door open. She snapped the last button on John pajamas before looking up "Oh hey Ricky."

"Hey." he replied, standing in the doorway awkwardly.

Amy gave him a confused look. John always woke her up before Ricky got there. She reached over and grabbed her cell phone off the table to look at the time.

"It's late." she said.

"Yeah, going on 9:30." he replied.

He knew she knew that. After all, she just looked at the time but he didn't know what else to say, he felt extremely bad about the comment he made last night and he didn't know how to act around her right now. Her suddenly laugher caused him to look at her confused.

"No, it's just-" she had to stop and get control of her laughter before continuing "Since when did 9:30 become late. I use to sleep in till noon, one o'clock in the summer. That's late."

He laughed a little as he approached the bed and handed her John's bottle, saying "Yeah, I know what you mean."

She gave him a small smile as she took the bottle. She put it to John's mouth and he started eating, his eye's traveling from Amy to Ricky.

"Listen Amy, about last-"

"It's fine Ricky." Amy interrupted "Don't worry about it."

"No, it's not alright. What I said to you was out of line and-"

"Ricky, really it's fine." She said cutting him off one again "We were both tired and I wasn't the easiest person to deal with yesterday."

"When are you ever easy to deal with?" he joked

Amy rolled her eyes causing him to laugh a little before scooping John up in his arms. She watched as he settled in to the chair, talking to John, who reached for the necklace that hung around Ricky neck. She had to admit that seeing Ricky with John was a complete turn on. He was a great dad.

Clearing her voice to distracted her thought from where they were heading she said "Um…tomorrow I can get my stitches out."

"That's good." Ricky said nodded his head slightly

"Yeah, but my mom has to work, so I was wondering…"

"Who else would take you?" he said with a smile, letting her know he was joking.

"Thanks." she said, send a smile back.

"So, if your getting your stitches out tomorrow that also means you can start walking around on the crutches."

Amy wasn't sure why a simple statement caused butterflies in her stomach, but it did. She figured it was the fact that he actually paid attention to what the doctor said and remembered. Then panic ripped through her body. She suddenly though that meant Ricky would stop coming around as much.

"You still have to help out. I mean it's not like I can carry John around. I still have to use the crutches." she said a little harsher then she meant to.

Ricky laughed at her sudden panic, saying "I know. That's just mean's on Monday, you have to start Summer school. It suck's that you're not going to be around as much."

There they were again. Butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. _Ben, _she said in her head. _Ben is still my boyfriend_. She felt bad but and knew she should get up and walk out of the room. She can't feel like this towards Ricky. That would be bad. But still she found herself smiling and say "Yeah."

"Maybe I could hang out with you for a little while after school. You know, to help out with John, of course."

Amy knew her mom would be home and she reasoned in her head that her mom was pregnant and Ricky being around would be a big help, even though she knew her mom wouldn't mind helping and was more then capable of helping. But once again she found herself smiling, saying "I'd like that."

'_What are you doing, Amy?' _she yelled at herself in her head '_You have to get out of here for a minute.'_

She stood up as best as she could and reach out for her crutches.

"What are you doing? Stay in bed, I'll get whatever you need." Ricky said immediately

"Um…I have to go to the bathroom. You really can't help me in there. Kinda got to do this one on my own."

She expected a smart ass remark and could tell from the look on his face, there were many to chose from floating around in his head. She was pleasantly surprised when he nodded his head, slightly before sitting back down. She smile giving him a look before walk out of the room.

Ricky waited until he heard the bathroom door close before turning to John, saying "Well, I don't know what you did but thanks buddy."

John giggle a little causing Ricky to smile when a noise coming from the table besides Amy's bed got his attention. He stood up and walked over, seeing that it was her phone. Looking over his shoulder to make sure Amy wasn't coming before picking it up and seeing that it was Ben. He knew he shouldn't do it but he hit ignore and shut the phone off before setting it back down on the table. Ricky knew it was wrong but they were having a good day and he didn't want Ben to mess it up. With John still in his arms, he walked into the hallway only to see Amy walking out of the bathroom.

"Wanna watch a movie or something? Get'ca out of your room for a little while." he asked

"That sound great." She said as she turned towards the living room.

* * *

_**Teaser**_

_The Dr. Hewitt pulled the last stitches our of Amy's forehead before pulling away and giving her a smile. "How's that feel, Amy?"_

"_Better. Different." Amy said as she rubbed the spot "Does it look like there's going to be a scar."_

"_Amy," Dr. Hewitt said hesitantly "That was a pretty deep cut. It's going to scar."_

_Amy made a face before asking "Do you have a mirror so I can look at it?"_

"_Yes," Dr. Hewitt said looking around the room "It doesn't look like there's one in here. I'll be right back." she finished before walking out of the room._

_Amy looked over at Ricky, asking "Does it look bad?"_

"_Well, if you move your hand out of the way so I can see." he said as he walked towards her before brushing her hand out of the way "It's just going to be a little line. Most people won't be able to see it." _

"_Really? You're not just saying that. Because I'm going to see it in a minute and if your just trying to get my hopes up, don't. Tell me the truth."_

_Ricky laughed softly, saying "Amy your still hot. Don't worry about. Think of it as a cool battle scar." _

_Suddenly he remember what had cause this tiny little scar on her forehead. Before he could stop himself, he leaning in towards her. Placing a soft kiss over her scar, he pulled back and looked her in the eye, saying "I'm really glad you're okay."_


	6. ASking for trouble

A/N: See, I felt so bad that I worked day and night to get you guy's another chapter. Well not really, but it sounded good. Honestly, you're reviews seem to inspire me. So, thank you so, so much: love2pali, br00kel0veswildfire, :D, Cuppiecak12, mystery wonder, hollowmeadow, ReportGirl13, edward-and-bella-forever, soren919 and Candice.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything....

Just a little warning, this story is completely un-beta, all mistakes are mine. Sorry...

* * *

_**Asking for trouble …**_

Ricky walked through the back door into the Juergens kitchen, surprised to see Anne sitting at the table feeding John, who sat in the high chair.

"Hey Ricky." Anne greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Anne." He said walking towards the table "Where's Amy?"

"Well, today is the first day she'll be going out in public since she came home from the hospital." Anne said like that's all she's heard all morning "She needed time to get ready."

He let out a laugh, saying "Well here, let me take over feeding him so you can finish getting ready for work."

"Thanks, Ricky." she said as she stood up, hand over the spoon. As she went to walked out of the kitchen, Amy wobbled around the corner, with a not so pleasant look on her face "What's wrong with you?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Amy asked, getting defensive.

"Probably from the scowl on your face, Amy." Anne said "Oh god, Ben didn't call already, did he?"

"Ben? Why would Ben have anything to do with what's going on?"

"I don't know Amy, probably because every time you get off the phone with him, you look like that." Anne said before looking over at the clock "Look, I have to get ready for work but I'm sure whatever you and Ben are fighting about now, will blow over in a couple of hours. Don't let it ruining your day."

"Ok Mom." Amy said making a face before turning and walking further into the kitchen, noticing Ricky for the first time "Hey, you're here early."

"Your appointment's at 8, right?"

"Yeah." she said sitting down at the table.

"Well, it going on 7:30, we need to leave soon."

"Oh." Amy replied as she stared down at the table, picking at an imaginary spot.

Ricky quickly glanced over at her, before saying "So, what's really going on?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you said it wasn't Ben. So, what's really going on?"

"It's nothing."

"So it is Ben, then." Ricky said as he stood up and walked over to the sink to get a dish towel to wipe John's face and hands."

"I haven't talked to Ben in…a while." Amy said with a frown. It was then that it dawned on her that the last time she talked to Ben was almost two day's ago.

"So you're mad because he hasn't called?" Ricky said, feeling a little guilty until he had a flashback of Amy laughing at something he said yesterday when they were 'watching' a movie. Suddenly, he didn't feel so guilty.

"Honestly, I hadn't noticed until now. But no, he doesn't have anything to do with this."

He waited to see if she would elaborate, as he placed John in the car seat but she didn't. Letting out a sigh, he turned to look at her and said "Look, I'm really not into this game of twenty questions. We've got to get going s,o either tell me what's up or get your shoes on so we can leave."

Amy glared at him as she reached for her crutches and headed towards the living room to grab her shoe's.

Ricky let out a sigh before saying "Just tell me what you need. I can get it for you."

"No thanks." she said sending him a fake smile "Remember, I can move around today. You're only here to help out with John. So help out and watch him while I get my shoe's."

Ricky rolled his eyes as she walked out of sight. '_See', _he thought to himself as he looked over at John, '_this is why we could never be together, we'd kill each other_.' They were fighting now all because he didn't feel like playing the guessing game. A game you had to be willing to play if you were in a relationship with any girl and that just complicate things, for Ricky at least. And their relationship was already complicated. Amy letting out a groan from the living room, brought him out of his thought's and by the time he made it to the door way, she was struggling to get up form the couch.

"What do you need?" he said as he walked over and reached out to help her up.

She took his hand, making sure he saw the glare she was sending him, before saying "My phone and house key's are in my room. Ricky wait I can…" she trailed off knowing that he'd be back by the time she finished.

When he returned, with the key's and her phone in his hand, he found her stand by the car seat, making faces at John, causing him to giggle. He looked over at her before shoving the items in to his pocket.

"Ready?" he asked walking towards the car seat, picking it up before reaching for the diaper bag.

"Where's my stuff?"

"I put it in pocket. You can't carry them anyway. Relax, I'll give them to you in the car."

Amy, once again, glared at him for no reason before turning and walking towards the door. Ricky held back the laughter when she struggled to get the door opened. Finally, he reached behind her and opened it, causing their body to be with in centimeter of each other. He looked at her, excepting her to be glaring at him again only to find her looking shocked, biting her bottom lip. A move that drove him crazy, when she did it at least.

She didn't say a word, only turned and walked out of the house looking like she was lost in thought. They reached the car, after he mutter an apology about not parking in the drive way and he opened her door before snapping John's car seat in the back. He maneuvered the crutches into the back before walking around the car and getting behind the wheel. He handed over her phone and her key before starting the car up. He glanced in her direction, noticing the baffled look on her face.

"What?"

"Huh?" she said looking over at him "Oh, my phone's off. I don't remember shutting it off."

"Maybe the battery died." he offered lamely.

"Must have." she said as she turned it back on.

They sat in silence as she listen to her voicemails. It was when they stopped at a red light, he noticed the pissed off look she had on her face. Yeah, she was mad early, about god knows what, but now, the look she had on her face was be on mad. And as the voicemail went on, she got more pissed. She let out a groan as she flipped her phone shut as hard as she could. Ricky didn't say anything, not wanting her to bit his head off and he drove in silence.

"There's going to be a scar." she simply said after a few minutes.

"What?" he asked totally confused. She was still mad. There was no doubt about that but as she turned and looked at him, her face seem to soften a little.

Pointing at her forehead, she said "It's going to be a scar. That's what I was upset about earlier."

Shaking his head, he said "Amy, you're lucky a scar on your forehead is all you'll have to remind you that you were even in a car accident. You were knocked out cold when they pulled you from your car."

Amy looked over at him confused. She knew he rode in the ambulance with John but she didn't know he had seen her getting pulled from the car. She's asked him a couple of time, what he saw, but he always changes the subject.

"What did you see, exactly?"

"Enough to know that you're pretty lucky. You and John."

She let out a sigh, turning her attention back out the window. That was his usual responds or he would simply say he didn't want to talk about it and walk away from her, knowing it wasn't the easiest thing for her to just get up and follow him.

Ricky shook his head when she turned away from him. He knew she wanted to know what he saw that day. She's asked a million times but, in his opinion, she was lucky she didn't remember anything and he really didn't want to be the one to give her the gruesome details. He pulled the car into an empty parking spot before shutting off the car.

"Amy wait." he said when she went to reach for the door handle. She let go of the door handle and turned her head to see he had turned his body towards her "Look, I know you want me to tell you what happen that day but I can't. By the time I got there, the police, the ambulance and the tow truck were already there. All I saw was them pulling you from the car and you looked dead. I honestly thought you were dead and all I could think of in that moment was how much John needed you. How much I needed you." the last part slipped out and the look on her face right now was the entire reason he never went into this much detail before. He tore his eyes away from hers and gripped the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles turned white "So, I'm sorry I can't give you the answers you're looking for but I can't relive that day."

She never knew what he saw or that he felt like that and honestly, it shocked her to hear it. The last thing she remembers from that day was the green arrow lighting up and then she's waking up in a hospital room, stitches in her forehead and a cast one her leg. It sent chills down her back when she heard him say she looked dead and now, she wasn't so sure she wanted to know the rest. Amy stared at him for a second before saying "Alright."

"Alright?" he questioned.

Most people pushed Ricky to talk. He therapist, but technically, that was his job, Adrian, Margaret, hell he's even had a few heart to heart's with George. So it kind of shocked hime when she seem to let it go.

"Yeah, that's fine." she said giving him a small smile "But we should probably head into the doctor's office now."

"Yeah." he said, nodding his head in agreement.

Making sure Amy was all set with her crutches, Ricky got John out of the back seat before they made their way into the doctor's office. She signed in while Ricky found a seat in the waiting room. Setting the car seat down, he checked on John, who was sleeping peacefully before picking up the nearest magazine, faking interest as he flipped through the pages.

"It may take a minute before I get called back." Amy said, sitting down in the chair nest to him. Ricky merely nodded his head without looking up. When he heard her softly giggle beside him, he glanced over at her.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." she said as a little giggle escaped again "See anything you like in there?"

For the first time, Ricky looked at the page and it was then that he realized it was a Victoria's Secret catalogue. _What the hell is this in doing in a doctor office, anyway _he thought to himself. He was a little embarrassed that Amy, of all people, caught him looking at it but as he turned to look at her, he noticed how her eye's seem to sparkle when she laughed and he decided to just roll with it.

He randomly pointed to a model on the page, leaned over and said "I think this look's pretty good. Don't you?"

"Ricky!" she exclaimed with a smile, grabbing the magazine out of his hand.

He really wasn't sure what he pointed to but judging from the light shade of pink her cheeks where now turning, he guessed it wasn't a pajama set. At that moment in time, Amy looked complete innocent to him. From the way she smiled, trying to hide her face with her hair as she looked down. It reminded him of when they first meant before they, well, made John. It was that look that caught his attention in the first place. That was until he saw her place the magazine in the side of the diaper bag. Suddenly, she didn't look so innocent and he was dieing to know what he'd pointed to.

"Amy Juergens?" the nurse called from the doorway.

Amy sent her a smile as she stood up. Ricky had a plan. As soon as the door shut behind Amy, he was going to pick that magazine up and find the page. He had to know what he pointed at.

"You're coming, aren't you?" Amy asked

Ricky turned his head to see Amy standing by the door, looking at him. He had to clear his throat before he said "You want me to come back there with you?"

She nodded her head, sending him a pleading look "Please?"

"Yeah, of course." he said as he stood up.

He reached down and grabbed the car seat and diaper bag before walking towards Amy, trying to come up with a new plan. They followed the nurse in to a room and she told them Dr. Hewitt would be there in a few minutes before she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Thanks." Amy mumbled after a few seconds of silences "It's just I really don't like doctor's offices.

"Don't worry about it." Ricky said

They fell back into an awkward silences again, Amy staring down at her feet and Ricky trying to look anywhere but Amy. Luckily, it didn't last long as the door flew open and Dr. Hewitt walked in.

"Good-morning Amy." she said sending a smile at Ricky once she noticed him sitting in the chair "Ready to get those stitches out?"

"Yeah, it'll be nice to be able to wash my own hair again."

"I'll bet." Dr. Hewitt said "Now, I'm going to cut up the middle and them pull the stitches out one by one."

"Is it going to hurt?" Amy asked the fear evident in her voice

"Most people describe it more as a tickle then anything else. You are going to feel it but it shouldn't hurt."

Amy nodded her head and Dr. Hewitt went to work. Amy looked at Ricky and was surprised as he watched the doctor and when she pulled away and winced, she didn't miss the concern that pass through his eye's.

"Sorry," Dr. Hewitt sad softly "We're just about done." she pulled the last stitches out of Amy's forehead before pulling away and giving her a smile. "How's that feel, Amy?"

"Better. Different." Amy said as she rubbed the spot "Does it look like there's going to be a scar."

"Amy," Dr. Hewitt said hesitantly "That was a pretty deep cut. It's going to scar."

Amy made a face before asking "Do you have a mirror so I can look at it?"

"Yes," Dr. Hewitt said looking around the room "It doesn't look like there's one in here. I'll be right back." she finished before walking out of the room.

Amy looked over at Ricky, asking "Does it look bad?"

"Well, if you move your hand out of the way so I can see, I might be able to tell you." he said as he walked towards her before brushing her hand out of the way "It's just going to be a little line. Most people won't be able to see it."

"Really? You're not just saying that. Because I'm going to see it in a minute and if your just trying to get my hopes up, don't. Tell me the truth."

Ricky laughed softly, saying "Amy, your still hot. Don't worry about. Think of it as a cool battle scar."

Once again, picture's of the accident flash in his head and he remember what had cause this tiny little scar on her forehead. Before he could stop himself, he leaning in towards her, placing a soft kiss over her scar. When he pulled back, he looked her in the eye, saying "I'm really glad you're okay."

Amy's mind was screaming at her to brake eye contact, knowing if she didn't, it would lead to something bad. But still, she found herself leaning towards him as he leaned towards her. His eye quickly flicked to her lips and he subconsisionly licked his own. Neither one of them had the power to stop, even if they wanted to. Amy tilted her head, slightly and their lips brushed against each others lightly, igniting something inside them both. Amy sat up a little straighter, her hand finding it's way into the hair on the back of his head and he's hand instantly went to her waist.

"Here we go." Dr. Hewitt announced when she walked back into the room "Oh sorry."

They jumped apart and looked at her. Dr. Hewitt laughed lightly at their obvious embarrassment. She thought it was perfectly normal, she knew he was the father of the baby from the hospital and she just kind of figured they were a couple when they showed up together today. She didn't know how wrong she was.

"Here you go." she said handing the mirror, acting like she didn't just walk in on something.

"Thanks." Amy said as she took the mirror. She looked it over before sending a glare Ricky's way, saying "It look's horrible."

Ricky looked shook as Dr. Hewitt let out a little chuckle, saying "Amy, it's going to look better in a couple of days. The cut's still healing. I promise it's not going to look as bad as you're imaging."

Amy gave her a skeptically look. After all, earlier she said she didn't know how bad of a scar it was going to be but still, she found herself nodding her head.

"Alright, you three are all set. I'll see you in two week's to take the cast off."

Once again, Amy merely nodded her head as she reached for her crutches. Ricky made sure was good before grabbing the car seat. They made their way out of the doctor's office and to the car with out saying a word, both lost in the their own thought's. Ricky was mentally beating himself up, not believing he crossed the invisible line he set the day he saw Amy holding John in the hospital room, the day he was born. Bottom line, Amy was off limits. On the other side of the car, Amy was trying to figure out how a simple kiss with Ricky could mean so much more then the most passionate kiss Ben every gave her.

"You wanna get something to eat?" Ricky asked, looking over at her when he stopped at a red light.

Amy looked over at him, giving her a shy smile, one he hadn't seen in a while, saying "Sure."

And in that moment they came to a silent agreement to not mention the kiss. They would just do what their good at. Pretend it didn't happen. Ricky pulled into the local diner and parked the car. Once again, he helped Amy out of the car before reaching in the back seat for John. They walked into diner and sat across from each other, in a booth by a window. Ricky sat the car seat by Amy so she could rest her leg on Ricky's side. The were laughing and joking around as they looked over the menu and continued after they placed their order.

To anyone who wasn't familiar with the situation, would've guess it was a normal teenage couple out for lunch. Well, not normal, seeing that they had a young child with them but would have guessed it was a couple who made a mistake but were owning up to. A young little family having lunch together and that's what caused the scowl to cross Adrian's face as she watched them. She knew they didn't see her, she was blocked from thier view by the car in front of her but she had a clear view of them and as Amy reached out to slap Ricky' s arm after he said something to her, both of them laughing, it didn't look anything like two friends having lunch. The defense she knew Ricky would use later when she confronts him about it. Deciding two could play the game, she figured he was trying to play, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey," she said when he answered the phone "How's Italy?"

**Secret Life**

They got back to Amy's house and sat around the living room for a while, talking, tending to John and flipped through the channels on the tv every once in a while. Neither brought up the kiss but at the same time both of them were wondering if the other felt the spark when their lips connected.

"Do you want some more?" Ricky asked point to her empty glass.

"No." She said with a smile.

Ricky gave her a half smile before walking towards the kitchen. He looked at the clock and noticed Anne would be home soon and that meant he had to leave to go to work. He actually started to consider calling in sick. He was having a good time hanging out with Amy, just talking. It was different actually wanting to talk to a girl that's never happened to him before. Quickly shaking his head, as if to get rid of those thoughts. Those type of thoughts led to feeling's. Feeling's, that if he acknowledge them, would lead to a repeat of the doctor's office incident, not that he would mind but that didn't make it right.

Amy picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels once again when a buzzing noise caught her attention. Seeing that it was her phone, she reached forward and picked it up. She bit her bottom lip when she saw that it was Ben. She now knew that it wasn't that he hadn't called in the past two day, he had. The voicemails she listen to earlier were from him and he just went on and on about wanting to know what her and Ricky were up to that was so important, she couldn't pick up her phone. Just getting worse as they went on. She knew that she was asking for trouble if she didn't answer it this time and explain but her finger hit ignore before she could stop it, dropping the phone back onto the table, like it had burned her.

'_I'll just talk to him later. After Ricky leaves.' _She told herself

Ricky sat down next to her, placing the glass on the table. He picked up the remote and innocently rest his arm on the back of the couch, sending Amy a smile. Yeah, she was defiantly asking for trouble and right now, she really didn't care.

* * *

_Teaser_

"_Amy, the entire side of the car was smashed in. That's why I want to come home. I'm worried about you and for the past two week's you've been avoiding my phone calls. What's going on?"_

_Amy sat there in silence. It wasn't the questioned or the accusations Ben was saying that upset her. It was the simple statement he made 'the entire side of the car was smashed in.' How would he know that? The only person, besides law enforcement, that knew what the car looked like was Ricky, as far as she knew and just a week ago, he was telling her he didn't want to talk about. And she dropped it, not wanting to push him to talk about something that obviously bothered him._

"_How did you know that?" she suddenly asked._

"_I don't know Amy, maybe cause I've talked to you twice in the past two week's and it seem's like something going on. You're distant."_

"_Not that." Amy said annoyed, rolling her eyes even though he couldn't see her "About the car. You said the entire side of the car was smashed in. How did you know that?"_

"_Oh…That…Well, um…" Ben stuttered "Adrian told me."_

_Amy, once again, sat there in silence. She didn't know what hurt more. The fact that her boyfriend was talking to Adrain behind her back or the fact that Ricky claimed not to be able to talk to her but yet, he seemed perfectly fine to talk to Adrian about it._

_She heard the door open and Ricky call out "Amy."_

"_Ben I gotta go." she said as anger took over, mine as well yell at the person you can see, right?_

"_Amy, wait I want to.." she didn't hear the rest as she flipped her phone shut. Yeah, she just hung up and she knew that would casue an agrueement but right now, she didn't care._

"_Hey, I call your name. You didn't say…" Ricky trailed off when he saw the look on her face._


	7. Unfair

A/N: Once again, Thank you so, so much to all of those who reviewed; : D, love2pali, soren919, C (ReporterGirl13), Cuppiecak12 and Animerockangel1994. I really do appreciate all the feedback. Sadly, this is the part where I have to inform you that there is not teaser for the next chapter…There has to be at least ten review. Was something wrong with the last chapter? It was the least review chapter so far…I hope you guy's aren't getting sick of the story already….

C- I just wanted to say that I feel the same way about Ben. At first I was like, okay this guy's kinda cool but as the season's went on he started to become more and more annoying especially once I joined Team Ricky….

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Just a little warning, this story is completely un-beta, al mistakes are mine. Sorry…

* * *

_**Unfair…**_

It's been a week. A week since they kissed. Amy wasn't sure who kissed who or if it was a mutually decision but that didn't change the fact that her and Ricky, both who had someone else in their life, kissed. She never brought it up and neither did he but that didn't mean it didn't happen or change the fact that, that's all Amy's been able to think about.

At first, Amy couldn't get over how right it felt. She didn't know why and she wasn't so sure if her judgement was the best. After all she had only kissed two guy's in her life and that was Ricky and Ben so really, how was she supposed to know if it felt right but deep down inside, she knew it was and she couldn't deny the fact that she's never felt like that when Ben kissed her. Not once.

Then came the guilt. She cheated. She cheated on Ben. Amy sat up one night as that thought ran through her head. Ben had been great through everything. Sure, he annoyed her at time but still when she needed someone to lean on, he was there. When she needed someone to tell her everything was going to be ok, he was there. When she needed someone on her side because she felt like the entire world was against her, he was there. As she laid in bed that night, a steady stream of tears came down her cheeks and the only thought that ran circle in her head was that he wasn't there now and hadn't been in close to a month.

The guilt disappeared as fast as it appeared and she knew that had a lot to do with the fact that Ben had seem distant the last couple of times she's talked to him. The phone calls didn't come as often as they use to and when they were on the phone, it was forced conversation. It's like they both knew something was hang over them but both refused to acknowledged it. They were drifting apart but yet, neither would admit to it and neither did anything to try and stop it. Their entire relationship had seemed like an uphill battle and it seemed like they had both reached the point where they didn't want to fight for it anymore.

It was Saturday afternoon and Amy sat on the couch, John sat in his bounceer sleeping peacefully. She had turned off her cell phone, not wanted to be bothered. If something important came up, someone would call the house phone. She knew she was avoiding her problems but after a busy week of summer school and her mind running on over load, she wanted a day, stress free. She wanted to be a kid for a minute again and shut the world out. So she called Ricky and told him to enjoy the day. He refused at first saying, he wanted to see John but when she told him he could come over later, that she just wanted sometime alone with John, he agreed.

The morning had gone just as she planed. She fed John and played with him for a little while before he fell asleep. After that, she flicked through the channels until she found a cheesy teen drama flick and settled in. It was going on three when the ringing of the phone broke the peacefully silence.

"Hello." she answered

"Hey Amy."

Amy found herself frowning. She knew who it was immediately but there was no _'Hey Love'_ or _'Amy, the love of my life' _like he usually declared. It was just _'Hey Amy' _but that's wasn't what made her frown. No, the frown came because it didn't bother her like it would have months ago.

"Hey Ben."

"How have you been?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Oh, good. Everything going good at the hotel."

"Good, that's good." she said as they fell in to an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"What have you been up to?" he finally asked.

"Going to school, coming home and taking care of John. You know, the usual."

"Oh." was his response "I thought you could go back to work by now."

This was true. Dr. Hewitt had cleared her to go back to work but the daycare decided she wouldn't be much help with her limited mobility and told her she could come back once the cast was off. "No, not yet. They want me to wait until I get the cast off."

"Oh."

Amy rolled her eyes when the same response left his mouth. Couldn't he come up with anything better then oh.

"Yeah." was all she replied

"So…um…I guess…Well, I guess that means Ricky's still hanging around then."

It was more a statement then it was a questioned but it still caused anger to boil inside of her "Yeah, he's still hanging around and he'll still be around once the cast comes off. That's not the only reason he comes around, Ben."

"I know, I know." He said trying his best to defuse the situation "It's just…he didn't seem to come around as often before you were in the accident."

"First, it wasn't just me in the accident. John was in the car too. Second, are you trying to say that Ricky wouldn't be around if it wasn't the for the accident?"

"I didn't call to argue with you Amy. I called to tell-"

"Answer the question Ben."

"No, Amy, that's not what I'm trying to say at all. I just don't think he'd be around as often."

"Ben!" Amy exclaimed

"Amy you can't deny it. Before I left, you were complaining that he wasn't showing up as often and you get into an accident and he starts come around everyday. It just seems to me like he's not just coming around to see John. That's all."

"No, you're right. Now, he's coming around to help me out. I can't do much having to walk around with crutches."

"I know and if you wouldn't have insisted that I stayed in Italy, I'd be the one helping you out."

"Ben, it's not as big of a deal as you're making it out to be. There was no reason for you to come home. There still isn't."

"Amy, the entire side of the car was smashed in. That's why I wanted to come home. I'm worried about you and for the past two week's you've been avoiding my phone calls. What's going on?"

Amy sat there in silence. It wasn't the question or the accusations Ben was saying, that made her silent. It was the simple statement he made '_the entire side of the car was smashed in._' How would he know that? The only person, beside law enforcement, that knew what the car looked like was Ricky, as far as she knew and just a week ago, he was telling her he didn't want to talk about. And she dropped it, not wanting to push him to talk about something that obviously bothered him.

"How did you know that?" she suddenly asked.

"I don't know Amy, maybe cause I've talked to you twice in the past two week's and it seems like something going on. You're distant."

"Not that." Amy said annoyed, rolling her eyes even though he couldn't see her "About the car. You said the entire side of the car was smashed in. How did you know that?"

"Oh…That…Well, um…" Ben stuttered "Adrian told me."

Amy, once again, sat there in silence. She didn't know what hurt more. The fact that her boyfriend was talking to Adrian behind her back or the fact that Ricky claimed not to be able to talk to her but yet, he seemed perfectly fine to talk to Adrian about it.

She heard the door open and Ricky call out "Amy."

"Ben, I gotta go." she said as anger took over, mine as well yell at the person you can see, right?

"Amy, wait I want to.." she didn't hear the rest as she flipped her phone shut. Yeah, she just hung up and she knew that would cause an argument later but right now, she didn't care.

"Hey, I called your name. You didn't say…" Ricky trailed off when he saw the look on her face.

"So, you can't tell me what happen that day but you can talk to Adrian about it?" she fumed while she grabbed her crutches and wobbled out of the living room to the kitchen so they wouldn't wake John.

"What are you talking about?" Ricky asked, clearly confused.

"The car accident. I just got off the phone with Ben and he knows all about it."

"Okay, what's that have to do with Adrian?"

"Adrian told him and the only way she would know is from you."

"Amy, Adrian saw just…Wait a minute." Ricky said as he paused and looked at Amy "Adrian told him?"

"That's what I said." Amy said watching as angry crossed Ricky's face.

Before she could get another word out, Ricky was out the door. By the time she made it to the living room window, she saw his car speed away from the curb. Sitting back down on the couch she let out a deep breath and looked over at John, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"So much for locking the world out." she muttered to herself as she started to flip throught the channles, again.

_**Secret Life **_

Ricky pulled into a parking spot and barely had time to shut the car off before he jumped out of it and made his way up to Adrian's apartment. Banging on the door, he waited for her to answer. He knew her mom was out of town, again and that Ruben would be at work so he didn't bother to hide his anger as he started to bang on the door again.

"Come on, Adrian. Open up."

"Alright, alright." she said when she pulled open the door "What's wrong with you?"

"How long have you been talking to Ben?" he asked as he brushed passed her.

When he finally turned to look at her he saw that smile on her face. The same smile that's been on her face for a week now. The smile that told him she had a secret and she knew he wouldn't like it.

"Ricky, I haven't talk to Ben since he-"

"Don't bother lying Adrian. Ben told Amy he talked to you. How long?"

"Damn it. He wasn't suppose to say anything-"

"How long Adrian?" Ricky said as he voice raised slightly. He wasn't in the mood to play one of her little games she seemed so fond of playing.

"Why's it matter? We're just friends" she said, giving him a smirk knowing he wouldn't like that answer.

"Yeah, like you can be just friends with anyone. I thought you were going to stay away from Ben."

"No, you ordered me to stay away from Ben. I never said anything about staying away from him. Besides, it was just a few phone calls. He needed to talk to someone since Amy was avoiding him and I needed someone to talk to since all your free time goes to Amy. One day he called and we talked."

"So that's what this is all about? You're jealous because I've been spending so much time with Amy so you decided to go after her boyfriend?"

"I didn't go after anyone. He came to me." Adrain said, her glossed lips forming a smile.

"Most guy's do when you offer yourself up so willing."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

This wasn't how she planned this. She thought for sure, once Ricky found out that she was talking to Ben, he would come crawling back to her, apologizing for ignoring her and they would find themselves in her bedroom but judging from the look on his face, they weren't heading there anytime soon.

"You know what I mean, Adrian. Stop playing dumb. It doesn't look good on you."

Adrian let out a ironic laugh before saying "You know what I don't understand. Is that's it's alright for you and Amy to be friends but it's not for Ben and I."

"Is that what's this is all about? Amy and I have to be friends. We have a son together-"

"I know. You don't have to keep rubbing my face in it."

"I'm not rubbing your face in it." Ricky yelled "You know, I'm so sick of having the same argument with you. I'm done." he said as she brushed past her again, heading towards the door.

"Wait a minute." Adrian said as fear rushed through her body. She grabbed his hand to stop him from walking out the door "What do you mean, you're done?"

He looked her up and down before saying "Exactly what it sound's like. I'm done." he paused to pull his hand from hers before saying "We're done" and walked out the door, ignoring her plea's to come back.

_**Secret Life**_

"Hey Amy. I'm going to spend the night over at David. Do you think you'd be alright or do you need me to call…" Anne trailed off when she entered the living room to see Amy staring down at her phone, lost in thought, not here a word her mother was saying to her "Amy?"

"Huh?" Amy said looking up at her mom confused "Do you say something?"

"What's going on Amy?"

"W-w-why would y-y-you think something going on?"

"Well, for one, you're stuttering. Which I haven't heard you do in forever and Ricky's car's been parked out in front of the house now for twenty minutes and he has yet to come in. So, what's going on?"

Amy started at her mom not knowing what to say. It wasn't any secret that her Dad didn't want Ricky to have any other role in her life other then being a good Dad to John but she wasn't quite sure where her Mom stood. At the same time, she was dieing to tell someone about the kiss. Madison and Lauren were out of the question, she hasn't been able to tell them anything since she's told them about the pregnancy only to have it spread around school by the end of the week. Sure, she'd talk to them every once in a while but they really didn't know what was going on with Amy, not like they use to.

"Amy?" Anne said bring Amy out of her thought's.

"It's nothing" Amy said "Just a stupid argument."

"You sure?" Anne asked not really believing Amy "You know, if there's something you want to talk to me about, I'm here. I can call David and tell him I'm staying home with you tonight."

"No Mom, really it's fine." Amy lied

Anne looked at Amy suspiciously. She knew Amy often forgot that she had been in her place at one time. That's why she was so adamant about Ben and Amy not getting married. She knew it didn't fix anything. But that also meant she knew that, on some level, Amy and Ricky had to have some type of feelings between them. Anne wasn't stupid, she's noticed the tension that's hung over the two teenagers since the car accident and the tension has only seem to have gotten thicker in the past week. As a matter of fact, Anne would bet that something happen the day Ricky took Amy to her doctor's appointment and that's scared her.

She's kept telling herself that Amy wouldn't jump into bed with Ricky but she knew on some level, that wasn't all that true. After all, she's done it before. She also knew that if Amy was having sex, again, there was nothing she could really do about it. The more you tell a teenager they can't do something, the more determined they become to do. So, after John was born, Anne made sure Amy was on the pill. Anne made sure she knew that this wasn't an open invitation to have sex but she wanted to make sure Amy was protected. And with the way Amy and Ricky have been acting towards each other, Anne knew it was only a matter of time before something happened. It's was like they both acknowledges, to themselves, that they have feelings towards each other but still refused to admit it out loud.

At least this time, if they got together, she could only hope they'd be smarter about it. She knew Amy wasn't having sex with Ben but she also knew, if you would have told her a year ago that her oldest daughter would end up pregnant, the result of a one night stand with some guy she barely knew, Anne would have laughed in your face. So in other words, just because Amy wasn't with Ben, didn't mean she wouldn't with Ricky. If they got together as a couple. At least, that's what Anne kept telling herself but deep down she wasn't so sure she believed that either. Amy seemed to, at time, lose her sense's when it comes to Ricky. The proof rested her in her sixteen year old arms. As much as it sacred her, to think of them as a couple and what they would more then likely do, as a couple, She had to admit that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if John parents were together.

She knew it was a slippery slope. On one hand, they could get together and live happily ever after. On the other, they could end up hating each other and make John's life miserable, always being at each other's throat. But as she watched her daughter, holding her grandson so lovingly in her arms and thinking back to how they've been since John was born, she highly doubt that it would ever come to that. No matter what they were going through or how angry they seem to be at each other, when it came to John, it all got pushed aside and it was obvious they were determined to be the best parents they could possible be to him.

"Amy," Anne said gently "are you and Ben still together?"

"If that's what you want to call it." Amy muttered

"Well, what about Ricky and Adrian. Are they still together?"

"I guess." Amy said shrugging her shoulders "He hasn't said that's their not."

"Okay," Anne said nodding her head before asking "and what happened between you and Ricky?"

Amy looked up at her Mom like a doe caught in headlights and Anne held her breath. Just from the look on Amy's face, she knew something happened.

Amy looked back down at John before whispering "We kissed."

Relief flood through Anne's body. Of all the answer's Amy could have just said, _'We kissed'_ was the lest of her worries.

"Amy," she said gently as she say down next to her on the couch, trying her best to reassure her that she wasn't mad "I know what you're feeling. Believe me I do but at the same time, it's not fair to Adrian and Ben. You and Ricky can't keep them around because you're to afraid to admit that you feel something towards each other."

Amy started to shake her head, ready to deny any feeling's between her and Ricky but Anne continued, not giving Amy time to deny anything "You kissed Amy. That doesn't just happen without some type of feeling's being involved. Especially between two people that have a child together. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. I'm just saying it's unfair, to everyone involved. You can't lead Ricky on just so you have someone around until Ben get's home and it's not fair for you to hide behind Ben because you're afraid of what you feel towards Ricky. You've got to chose, Amy. One or the other." As she finished, they saw light's pulling up in the drive way.

"That should be David." Anne said looking over at Amy "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No, we should be fine." Amy said

"Alright." Anne said kissing Amy on the forehead and cooing at John before standing up "He can stay tonight but he sleep's on the couch."

Amy nodded as Anne turned and walked toward's the door "It's unfair when you do it to, you know."

Anne stopped and turned to look at Amy.

"You have to chose to Mom. Dad or David."

Anne wanted to point out that their situation wasn't anything like her, Ricky and Ben's but she found herself nodding as she opened the door.

"Oh, Ricky." she said, surprised to see him there "I was wondering when you were going to come in."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ricky said rubbing the back of his neck "I didn't know how long I 'd been sitting there until David pulled into the drive way."

"It's fine. Amy's in the living room." she said as she walked out the door.

Amy saw him out of the corner of her eye as soon as he walked into the doorway but she never once looked up from John. Honestly, she didn't know what to say to him and the way he was shuffling from foot to foot with his hand's shoved in his pockets, she guessed he didn't either. Was she still angry about what happen earlier? Kind of. But after he left, she realized that Adrian was his girlfriend and if he felt like talking to her, he had every right to. It's just…hurt that he wouldn't talk to her about it.

"Mom staying at David's tonight." Amy blurted out, not looking away from John but not being able to handle the silence anymore.

"Yeah, David stopped me and told me that." Ricky muttered when he saw that she wouldn't look at him.

"Sorry about that." Amy laughed softly, knowing how Ricky felt about David. He tried his best to avoid him "Mom said you can stay here but you have to sleep on the couch."

"Okay." he said, now bluntly staring at her, wondering how long she was going to go with out looking at him. He knew running out like that earlier wasn't the best way to handle things. He could have had it out with Amy and explained everything before going to have it out with Adrian but he felt this way was better.

"Amy listen." he said walking towards the couch and sitting down next to her. He saw her eyes move towards him before quickly focusing on John again "Adrian saw the car's. She was at the apartment when we were on the phone and was right behind me when I ran down to the corner. I didn't talk to her about anything. Whatever she told Ben, she had to of seen it."

"Really Ricky, it's no big deal. I was just mad to find out they had been talking and I took it out on you. Adrian is you're girlfriend. If you want to talk to her, you can. No that you need my permission or anything. I'm just saying-"

"Amy, look at me." Ricky said, cutting her off, getting sick of the way she refused to look at him. When she still didn't look up, he rolled his eyes, saying "I swear to you Amy, the only people I have talk to about this is Dr. Fields and…you."

He wasn't sure what he said but it cause her to make eye contact. Okay, that was a lie. He knew exactly what caused her to finally look at him. He just wished he'd known earlier that was all he had to say.

Just as quickly as she had looked at him she focused her eye's back on John. She wasn't sure how he did it but he had just said the words she needed to hear since she hung up on Ben. Knowing that she was one of the only two people he's talk to about the accident made her feel…something different and she couldn't quite put her finger on just what that feeling was. A weird mixture of relief, guilt and a little bit of joy, maybe.

"How long are you going to be mad at me, Amy?" Ricky said, after a few minutes of silences.

"I'm not mad at you Ricky." Amy said, looking back to him, giving him a half smile "I'm just…"

"Confused." Ricky offered when she trailed off.

"Exactly." She said softly.

"Yeah, me to." he said breaking eye contact and focusing on a spot on the floor.

"About the-"

"Yeah." Ricky said cutting her off. If she said it out loud, it just made it all to real and he wasn't quite sure if he was ready for that "That and other things."

"Yeah, me to." She replied.

Neither knew what to say. Neither was really sure they were ready to have the _that _conversation. The conversation they would end up having if they continued to talk like this. All it would take was for one to admit that they felt something when they kissed and they both knew, it would be over with if they took that step. Once you say something, it's out there and you can't take it back and they both had to much to lose if things didn't go their way.

Suddenly, Ricky didn't care.

"Amy, about that….the kiss. I didn't mean to take advantage of you. You were upset and I do what I do best and took advantaged of that. But that doesn't mean that I-"

Someone knocking at the door stopped Ricky in mid-sentence and they looked at each other confused.

"Are you expecting someone?" Ricky asked

"No." Amy said as she went to put John back in his bouncer.

"Stay here." Ricky said, standing up "I'll get it."

He walked to the door, half expecting it to be Adrian. Opening it just a crack, he peaked out and came face to face with the last person he excepted to. Neither said a word, they just stared at each other.

"Ricky," Amy said appearing in the hallway "Who is it?"

Ricky let out a little laugh before pushing the door open further.

"Ben." Amy whispered


End file.
